An Unfortunate Coyote
by UnHappyLandings
Summary: Aron had a very calm life as he attended the Cornerian Defense Army Academy. All he wanted to do was be unnoticed in his time there so that he could survive the Academy without embarrassing himself. But that all changed when he met two certain girls that changed his life, in one of the most horrible ways possible. Rated M for, well "horrid" reasons.
1. The First Encounter

**A.N: Oh sweet mother of Christ what am I doing?**

 **Hello person who somehow managed to stumble upon this god forsaken fic that I decided to write for some reason! Hope you're ready for a shit show that you're probably gonna leave within two seconds!**

 **Ugh... just warnings here... its not a romance story its more of a torturous story upon a poor meek little male who is taken advantage of by one (or more) female(s). And he's gonna get raped by them, yep, raped, because I'm just a fucked up individual!**

 **And if you don't like this type of crap then I suggest turning back now! But if you're still going in, then I salute you sir! Going into the depths of hell you brave soul!**

 **Also note this isn't going to have any of the Starfox characters as the main focus of the story, its just set in their universe (because I'm a god damned furry). But they still play roles in this fic, just most of them are minor roles.**

 **Anyways... let's get this shit out of my deranged mind shall we?**

 **I really need to stop writing this crap...**

Aron, a simple name isn't it? Just a simple name for a simple little Coyote with a simple little life.

Aron was a somewhat small and skinny guy, he hardly did anything athletic other than take a walk from one place to another. His charisma was also on the poor side as well, he was a quiet Coyote (ironically) who enjoyed lots of space between him and others. Though this didn't mean he didn't enjoy the company of others from time to time, he had a small group of friends that made his boring life a little more interesting.

But the little guy had a half way decent brain on him, sure he wasn't the best on an academic level but his knowledge of technology based things was very abundant. He didn't know exactly how to build such things, but he had a talent for operating and coding complex machines.

It was because of this that the young Coyote enrolled in the Cornerian Defense Army Academy. Sure most candidates in this Academy where there to become soldiers or pilots but Aron was there because he wished to become part of the coding and technology team. He wanted to help defend Corneria by helping with the defense systems as well as analyzing new enemy equipment.

So, Aron now merely sat by himself in the Cafeteria of the academy at a small table off to the side of the place. He nibbled on a chicken wing as he looked down at his PCD, otherwise known as Personal Communications Device, and browsed through a couple of the messages his friends had sent him. Most of them had consisted of nonsense or just "amusing" images, but it was entertaining to say the least.

Aron then heard movement to his right and his ears perked up as someone sat down next to him. Aron turned to see a Mountain Lion sit down in the chair on his right with a smile on its face. Aron recognized this Mountain Lion to be one of his more "obnoxious" friends, Leo.

Leo kept his smile. "Hey Aron! How's my little buddy doing today?" He asked.

Aron shrugged a bit and looked back down at his PCD, somewhat annoyed that Leo was still calling him "little buddy" based on his size. But there was nothing he could do about that, since no matter what Aron did he could never get Leo to call him otherwise.

"Not much..." Aron said in a somewhat hushed tone, taking another bite out of his chicken wing.

"Not much?" Leo echoed. "Come on Aron! You gotta give me all the juicy details! Not just "not much"."

Aron rolled his eyes a bit. "Just looking at my PCD..." He stated as he scrolled through a few more messages.

Leo sighed. "Oh come one little buddy! You've gotta tear your eyes off that once in a while!" Leo then snatched up Aron's PCD. "Take a look around the real world for a bit."

Aron's eyes widened as he quickly reached out his hand to get his belonging back. "Hey! Give that back!" He exclaimed.

Leo raised Aron's PCD up in the air, keeping it well out of the Coyote's reach. "Nope, you've gotta take a look around the real world first." He stated.

Aron feebly attempted to get his device back until he simply sighed and sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Fine..." Aron muttered as he began to look around the somewhat crowded Cafeteria.

Leo smiled. "Good... now what do you see?" He asked.

Aron continued to look around the room, still a bit irritated with Leo's actions. "Just a bunch of people..." He replied.

Leo rolled his eyes. "No shit, but what are you looking at?" He asked.

Aron's eyes fell upon a raven as it crafted a small paper air plane. The raven then lifted the paper air plane and tossed it, allowing it to float through the air.

"A guy tossing a paper air plane." Aron commented as he continued to watch the plane.

Leo sighed. "Ugh... no." Leo then gently grabbed Aron's muzzle with one hand and shifted the Coyotes head in the direction the Mountain Lion was looking. "Look there."

Aron's eyes widened a bit as his vision fell upon a female Lizard bending over as she wrote something on the table, giving him a good view of her rump as it was fit nicely in a pair of skinny jeans.

"You see that fine looking ass?" Leo stated as he grinned, also staring at the Lizards behind. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Aron quickly broke Leo's grip on his muzzle and looked down with a small blush on his face, feeling ashamed that he had looked at the Lizard in such a position.

"What? Not a fan of reptiles?" Leo asked as he looked down at his companion. He then looked around a bit, before he spotted something else. "Welp, I got a better show for yah then."

Leo grinned as he gently grabbed Aron's muzzle and lifted his gaze. Aron's eyes widened a bit again as he was now staring at a black furred wolf standing to the side of the Cafeteria. She was a somewhat busty wolf who wore a dark blue sweatshirt that happened to be unzipped, revealing a dark gray tank top underneath. Aron couldn't help but stare at her somewhat prominent breasts, though they were covered well by clothing, they still were eye catching.

Aron once again got his muzzle out of Leo's grip and looked down in shame as his blush become more noticeable, to the point where Leo noticed it.

Leo smiled. "I think we have a winner." Leo stated as he patted Aron on the back. "Why don't you go up there and try to get yourself a piece of that fine ass?"

Aron's eyes widened a bit as he looked away. "God no!" He exclaimed, shuffling his feet a bit.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked.

"First of all, you know I can't do that type of shit." Aron said as he looked up at Leo. "And secondly, that's Wolf's sister! I'd get torn to shreds by her!" Aron then looked down. "And if not by her, then I'd get my ass kicked by Wolf!"

Leo waved off his remark. "Pssh, nah, nothing would happen to you." He assured. "Hell, I hit on her and I turned out fine."

Aron looked over at Leo with a dumbfounded expression. "You turned out fine? She gave you a black eye!" Aron exclaimed. "And Wolf beat you to a pulp afterwards!"

Leo yet again waved off Aron's remark. "Ah it wasn't that bad, Wolf was a total push over, I could have taken him if I hadn't gone easy on him." He claimed.

Aron gave his friend a deadpanned look. "He threw you in a dumpster after he kicked your ass." Aron reminded.

Leo sighed. "Ah all minor details! The point is, I hit on her and I survived." He stated.

Aron rolled his eyes. "Barely." He remarked.

"Yeah yeah, but still." Leo patted Aron on the back. "Get up there and show her what you're made of!"

Aron shook his head. "I'd like to keep my teeth intact thank you..." He commented as he took another bite out of his chicken wing.

Leo rolled his eyes a bit and looked around the Cafeteria once again. He then spotted an Iguana walking through the crowd of people with a tray of food in his hands.

"Ah, I've spotted Keith." Leo announced as he cupped his hands around his mouth."Hey Keith! Over here!"

The Iguana looked over to Leo and frowned, gaining a bit of an annoyed look. He then shook his head and walked over to the Mountain lion and Coyote.

"What?" The Iguana said as he stood in front of the two.

Leo smiled. "Always great seeing you too Keith!" He then gestured to the seat across from his own. "Sit with us."

Keith look up at the Mountain lion with an unamused look. "Do I have to?" He asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes." He said plainly.

Keith rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, glancing over at Aron as he did so.

"Hey Aron." He greeted as he began to eat his meal.

Aron nodded over to him a bit. "Hey." He replied.

"Keith, I've been trying to get this guy to talk to some chicks." Leo stated as he nudged Aron on the shoulder.

Keith gave Leo a blank stare. "I shouldn't have expected anything more of you..." He remarked as he continued to eat his lunch.

Leo rolled his eyes and placed Aron's PCD down on the table. "Oh come on Keith, we need to find Aron a girlfriend, or at least get him looking at some options for once in his life." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean even you got a girl, and no one ever expected that."

Keith merely looked down at his food, showing little interest in this conversation. "The only reason I "got a girl" was because we happened to meet at the right time." He pointed out.

"Well maybe its the right time for Aron." Leo replied as he patted the Coyote on the shoulder.

Keith looked up at Leo with a deadpanned expression. "Look at him." He stated as he gestured to Aron. "He's not ready for this type of stuff." He then looked over to Aron. "No offense..."

Aron shrugged in response, taking slight offense from the comment, but he knew what the lizard meant. Aron then picked up his PCD and looked down at it, flipping through more messages.

"Well the only way he'll be ready is if we get him out there." Leo replied.

Keith shook his head and sighed. "Well if he follows in your shoes he'll end up getting slapped by every female out there..." He remarked.

"Nah." Leo replied as he shook his head. "With my advice he could get that fine piece of ass over there."

Leo then pointed over to Wolf's sister yet again as she continued to lean up against a wall a ways away from the group.

Keith's gaze traveled over to her. "You mean the one that socked you in the eye so hard that you couldn't see out of it for a week?" He replied as he looked back to Leo.

Leo shook his head again as he leaned back in his chair. "Minor details don't matter." He stated. "Besides I didn't give it my all that day, but if I gave Aron here the right advice he could get her."

Aron simply finished up his meal as the two bickered with each other, not really wanting to be part of this conversation. Sure he wanted to have a girlfriend at some point, but he really didn't have the courage to step up and ask someone. He had little experience with females in general, so he had no idea how to interact with them or even talk to them for that matter. All that he really wanted was to be unnoticed in most of his time here, so he wouldn't have to deal with drama or embarrassment. Thankfully he had only managed to grab the attention of the two sitting in front of him and a couple others, but he really didn't like it when Leo would try to involve him in social situations, especially when it was with girls.

A bell then went off, signaling that lunch was over, which meant that the three had to carry on to their classes.

Leo sighed and stood up. "Well enjoy your free block there Keith." He said as he stretched a bit.

Keith kept his gaze down on his food as he continued eating. "Oh it will be wonderful now that I can actually get some peace and quiet." He commented.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Always nice talking to you too Keith." He stated. The Mountain Lion then turned to Aron. "You coming Aron?"

Aron nodded as he put his PCD in a small bag that he kept his supplies in. "Yep, just give me a moment." He stated as he zipped up his bag. He then stood up. "See yah Keith." He stated as he walked away from the table.

"See you." Keith responded as he continued to eat his meal.

Leo quickly caught up to Aron as they walked out of the Cafeteria. "Aron, just try and get out there will you?" He said as he patted him on the back. "I know you get a girl if you try."

Aron shook his head. "I'm not really interested in that stuff right now..." The Coyote replied.

Leo sighed. "Well just don't wait too long little buddy, otherwise all the good ones will be taken." He pointed out.

Aron just shrugged in response, still not wanting to talk about this topic any longer.

Leo then began to walk in a different direction than Aron, since his class was in a different place.

"Talk to you later buddy." He said as he walked away.

Aron nodded a bit in his direction. "Yeah..." He replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

The two then parted ways and Aron continued on to his class.

It didn't take Aron too long to get to his class since it wasn't too far from the cafeteria in the first place. The class he was attending happened to be his "Starfighter Analysis" class. It was just a basic class that taught beginners how starfighters worked and how to use them. But Aron's favorite part about the class was when they talked about the programming of the systems, he always loved to hear how a high tech computer worked.

Aron sat in the back of the class of course, trying to avoid as much social interaction as possible. He enjoyed that this class happened to be somewhat small too, having maybe about twenty or thirty students in a somewhat large class room, so he had plenty of spots to "hide" so to speak.

Aron sat in the back of the room and just looked around idly, daydreaming about anything that happened to pop into his head while he waited for the professor to arrive.

It was at this point an Arctic Fox stepped into the room. She began to scour the room and saw that her usual seat had been taken by a new student. She sighed a bit as she noticed this, irritated that she couldn't sit next to her friends. She then continued to search the room and noticed that most of the chairs had already been taken, and a few were even missing.

The only chair that happened to be open was the one next to Aron. The Artic Fox eyed Aron as he continued to idly stare around the room. She didn't know Aron too much, she only happened to see him in the class room, hell she couldn't even remember his name. She sighed once again as she realized she had no other choice but to sit next to him, she always thought Aron was a little weird, since all he did was just sit in the corner and stare off into space or look at his PCD.

She then walked up to the open seat next to Aron. "Is this seat taken?" She asked as she gestured to the chair.

Somewhat startled, Aron's head snapped over to to the Arctic Fox and his eyes widened a bit. The Coyote was surprised that she would want to sit next to him, since she was one of the more popular people in this academy he figured she'd sit with her friends.

"Uh... nope." Aron replied, sitting up straight in his chair.

The Arctic Fox nodded. "Good." She said as she sat down in the chair and placed her stuff on the desk in front of her.

Aron just nodded slightly and looked away, instinctively shying away from the fox a bit. He then looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't any other seats available, meaning that he was stuck sitting with another person for the day. Granted he had to sit with people before, but he always preferred solitude over company, specially when that company was a stranger to him.

The Arctic Fox wasn't too happy about it either, she'd rather be with her friends than sitting next to the quiet guy in the back. But they both had no other choice and were stuck with one another for the time being.

The door to the class room opened and Aron expected to see the professor walk in, but to his surprise it was Fox Mccloud. Aron was somewhat surprised to see that Fox was late, usually he was one of the first students in the class.

Fox panted a bit, seemingly out of breath as he walked into the room.

"Fox, over here!" A bear called out as he lifted his backpack off the chair next to him. "Saved you a spot!"

Fox nodded a bit as he walked over to the bear. "Thanks, I lost track of time..." He stated as he sat down in the seat the bear reserved for him. "Luckily the professor was a little ways behind me."

As he said that, a brown furred cat walked into the room with a couple things in her arms, including a tablet, a small book, and a disk.

"Sorry I'm a bit behind schedule class..." The cat said as she walked up to the desk in front of the room and placed her stuff down. "Had a talk with one of the other professors, and boy is he a chatty one."

Aron shut off his PCD and placed it in his pocket as the professor arranged a couple things on her desk. He knew that she wasn't the fondest of those devices, granted she would give plenty of warning to put it away while she was teaching, but if she saw too many out at once, it would piss her off pretty easily.

"Anyways, I think I'll start this class off with a couple notes." The professor stated as she brought up a small screen with some writing on it.

Most of the class groaned at her words, and the cat gained an amused smile.

"Oh come on now, it isn't that much, maybe a page or two." She stated as she patiently waited for everyone to get out something to take notes on.

Aron decided it may be best for him to use a simple piece of paper, since he always seemed to forget to save half the crap on his other devices anyways, so he quickly nabbed his note book out of his bag as well as a pencil and prepared to take notes. He then looked to his left to see that the Arctic Fox next to him had also taken out a piece of paper along with a pen.

Aron was somewhat surprised by this, since most of the class always seemed to use their own personal devices to take notes anyways. But Aron decided to ignore it and just focused up front once again.

"Now..." The teacher spoke as she started the presentation of notes. "Let's start with some more coding today..."

Dear god it was not only a couple of notes they were taking on that day. The notes had taken up about four pages of Aron's notebook and he usually wrote small anyways. Granted Aron didn't mind too much since he always found coding to be fascinating in the first place, but then again, he still didn't like taking notes as much as the next person.

Aron simply had his head leaning up against his arm, waiting for the professor to change to the next slide since he was done with the current one. He had noticed that half of the class had given up on notes a little while ago, including the Arctic fox next to him.

She was just idly staring up at the notes displayed above, pretending to pay attention as she tapped her pen up against the desk a couple times. But, she then managed to lose her grip on the pen and it fell to the ground, not too far away from Aron.

Aron's eyes went down to were the pen landed and he thought about picking it up for her, but he was stopped when he noticed that she was already reaching down to get it.

But then something... happened.

The Arctic Fox had leaned down in such a fashion that her head was descending towards Aron's thigh, making Aron nervous. He had little time to react before her cheek lightly brushed up against is thigh, making him flinch a bit as a small blush appeared on his face.

The Arctic Fox managed to grab the pen and she lifted herself back above the desk, placing it on the desk in front of her. She then spotted Aron's red face out of the corner of her eye and she looked over at him with a curious expression.

When their eyes met Aron quickly averted his gaze, feeling somewhat exposed and embarrassed. The Arctic Fox eyed him for a moment, before she realized that she had managed to lightly brush his thigh earlier when she got her pen.

She then gained a somewhat devious smile as she looked at Aron, wondering how he would react if she did something a little... forward.

The white fox then reached down and grabbed his thigh, making Aron flinch once again as he gasped out of surprise. Aron's head snapped over to the Fox as he stared at her with wide eyes, bewildered and very embarrassed at what she was doing.

The Arctic Fox's grin grew as she stared at the now bright red Coyote in front of her. She never had a male react like this to her advances before, most of them probably would have made a move back at her, but this one seemed to be confused and even scared by her actions. She then squeezed his thigh a bit as she bit her lip, and began to slowly inch her hand up his leg.

This sent Aron over the edge as he yelped slightly and recoiled backwards, making him fall out of his chair and collide with the ground beneath him.

Many eyes were drawn to the scene after the Coyote fell out of his chair. Aron quickly sat up and saw all the eyes on him, making him blush bright red out of embarrassment. Some laughed while others just looked on out of curiosity, and Aron looked up to see that the Arctic fox was giggling as she held her hand over her mouth, grinning at him.

"Aron?" The professor spoke and Aron looked over to see that she had a concerned look on her face. "Are you all right?"

Aron cleared his throat and quickly nodded. "Y-yes!" He stuttered as he lifted his chair up and put it back in its original spot, quickly sitting down in it.

The professor gained an amused look. "This is why you shouldn't lean back in your chair so much." She said.

Aron just pulled his hood over his head and looked away, his face still hot with embarrassment. The giggling died down a bit after that and the professor turned back to the board.

"All right, back to the notes." She stated as she flipped to the next slide.

Aron kept his head down with his hood up, while making sure to slide his chair as far away as possible from the Arctic Fox next to him, not wanting her to touch him once again.

The Arctic Fox had a smile on her face as she watched Aron slink away from her. She was quite happy with what she had managed to do, she knew she had power over Aron and that he was practically scared to death of her advances. But this only made her want to try out a couple more things with the Coyote.

Sadly, she could not do that at the moment, since she knew it would attract too many eyes from the class. But, once class was over, that would be a different story.

Aron remained seated in his chair, hiding his face from all view for the rest of the class. Humiliation lingering on him throughout the period, making him feel exposed and ashamed.

When the class was finally over Aron quickly grabbed all of his things and speedily made his way out of the room, not making eye contact with a single person on the way out. He then swiftly made his way through the halls, not knowing that the Arctic fox was tailing him the whole way out.

As he made his way through the building, Aron felt his PCD vibrate in his pocket. Curious, Aron sidestepped to the edge of the hall, out of the way of anyone walking by, and took his PCD out. He then looked down at it as he leaned up against a wall, turning on his PCD after he did so. He saw the words "1 Message from "Dad"" pop up on the screen.

Aron was about to open the message when a hand suddenly hit the wall right next to his head. Aron flinched at this and looked up to see two blue eyes staring at him. Aron's eyes widened as he saw that the white Vixen from before was right in front of him, staring down at him with a devious smirk.

"Hi." She spoke, making Aron flinch slightly.

"H-Hi..." Aron stuttered, the Fox being so close making him uneasy.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked, looking down at his PCD.

Aron looked down at his PCD for a moment, before putting it away. "N-nothing..." He replied, a small blush appearing on his face.

The Arctic fox raised an eyebrow. "Nothing huh?" She replied, the same smirk on her face. "Why'd you fall out of your chair earlier?"

Aron began to press himself further up against the wall, he would have tried to walk away, but there happened to be a water fountain to his right and her hand on the wall to his left was blocking his escape.

"I-I lost m-my balance..." Aron stuttered, becoming very nervous.

"Hm... didn't seem that way to me..." The Arctic Fox stated as she looked him over. "Its seemed like you..." She then placed her index finger on his chest, making him flinch a bit. "Were a little nervous..."

Aron began to fidget slightly, he usually wasn't this close to a female, and hardly even touched by one for that matter. He didn't know what to do, and his mind was going into a bit of a frenzy, making his breath rate increase.

The Vixen then grinned. "You seem a little nervous now..." She observed as she brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it, making Aron flinch once again.

Aron turned his head away, getting it out of the Fox's grip. "D-don't do that..." He stammered as he continued to fidget.

The Arctic Fox raised an eyebrow. "What?" The then gently gripped his muzzle and turned his head to face her once again. "This?"

Aron turned his head away again. "Y-yeah... don't do that..." He stated as he shifted uncomfortably.

The Arctic Fox still had a smile plastered on her face as she reached down and grabbed the sides of his torso. "How about this?" She asked.

Aron flinched at her touch once again and began to tremble as he lightly pushed her arms away.

"Don't d-do that either..." He said in a low tone, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

The Arctic Fox giggled a bit before she grabbed his sides once again. "What if I want to?" She questioned as she began to rub his sides a bit.

Aron continued to look away, his face bright red with embarrassment as he lifted his hands up slightly, not at all liking how the Vixen was touching him, though he was far too meek to stop her.

The Arctic Fox then giggled once again and in one quick motion slid her hand up underneath his shirt and glided it up to his chest, making Aron gasp.

"Hm... you're soft..." She cooed as she rubbed his bare chest.

Aron began to tremble furiously as he felt her hand explore his chest. Never in his life had he been approached by a girl like this, and dear god, she was very forward. He had no idea how to react and his mind was in a frenzy, making him scared and confused, as well as slightly aroused.

Aron cringed and quickly shoved the Arctic Fox back, speedily walking away from her after he did so.

The white Vixen smiled as he rushed away from her. "Aw... I didn't even get to tell you my name." She called out after him.

Aron just kept his head down as he continued to hurry out of there, his face still bright red.

"Its Vanessa by the way!" The Arctic fox shouted behind him. "And I'll see you again soon little guy!"

Aron cringed as she said those words, feeling even more humiliated as well as slightly uneasy.

He hoped that she wouldn't keep true to those words and he would never have to encounter her ever again.

But, little did he know that he would see her once again, and she would change his life...

In the worst of ways...

 **A.N: What's this? No smut in a chapter written by a sexual depraved dipshit who can type?**

 **I know! Its a huge shock right!?**

 **Well, I suppose I just want it to be a more plot based fic than the other one I am writing! Why? Because who doesn't enjoy a little build up until the smutty parts eh? Even if the smutty parts aren't exactly "normal"...**

 **Anyways, you'll have to wait a couple chaps before the lemons boys and girls! Or... you know, the one or two people who actually made it this far.**

 **I have almost up to five chaps written of this, and I'll be putting out the second chapter sometime next week! Though if there actually is a somewhat decent amount of people who really want this fic to continue, then I may get those chapters out faster!**

 **But until then, make sure you roast me in the comments so I stop writing this shit! And don't follow or fav! Please... I really need a reason to stop...**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	2. Group Projects

**A.N: Well damn! I did not expect this shitty fic to actually get some attention! Granted its like five people, but that's five more people than I thought it would get! Anywho, I will now add in a clear note to when the chapter starts! Since it wasn't clear to some people... guess I'm doing my job wonderfully eh?**

 **Let's just get down to business...**

Chapter Two

Aron sighed as he opened the door to his house and walked inside, somewhat worn from his long day at the Academy. He had wished today would have been a bit easier, but with the somewhat large amount of work his professors had given him, it would just be even more tiresome.

Aron walked into his living room and placed his bag down in the corner of the room, slumping down on the couch after he did so. Aron cursed under his breath as he remembered that his father would usually leave him a note on the table, and he had forgotten to look.

The Coyote sighed and slowly brought himself up and off the couch. He then placed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the table in the kitchen. He noticed that there was in fact a small piece of paper placed on the table with some writing on it.

Aron leaned over the table and inspected the note, reading: "Hey Aron, I'm going to be a bit late tonight since I have to close up. Forgot to tell you the other day, but I'll try to send you a message later on. Love Dad."

Aron remembered that his dad had in fact sent him a message on his PCD, but he had been interrupted when...

The Coyote shuddered as he remembered how he had been harassed by the Arctic Fox from earlier today. Aron remembered her name to be Vanessa, as she had told him before he hurried off. He still couldn't believe how forward she was, and that she was actually interested in him in such a way.

Aron wasn't attractive in any shape or form, he was merely a skinny little Coyote who sat in the corner of the room, he had no confidence or that much masculinity in general. So he didn't have a damn clue why Vanessa had interacted with him in such a way.

Besides, Aron had no intentions of sharing such feelings for the Arctic Fox, even if she was attractive Aron knew that he was not ready for a relationship or any form of sexual interactions. So all the Coyote could do was pray that it was merely a one time thing.

Aron brought out his PCD and opened the message his father sent him. It read "Aron, I have to work late tonight and I probably won't be home until 7, have a good afternoon, love you."

The Coyote sighed a bit, he knew his father had always worked hard and he always felt bad when he had to work late, since he looked practically dead when he got home late. Aron knew there was nothing he could do about it so he simply sat down on the couch as began to flip through his phone, looking for something to do.

It was at this time where a message popped up on his phone, saying "1 new message from "Leo"". Curious, the Coyote tapped on the message to see what his friend had sent him.

It read. "Hey Aron, have you been sniffing around some girls?"

Aron flinched slightly at this, surprised that Leo sent this out of the blue.

He then quickly texted back. "No. What makes you think that?"

The Coyote then waited a bit, until Leo replied with. "Oh just a little something I heard, Anna told me that she heard Vanessa was getting frisky with you in the halls."

Aron jolted as he read this, his eyes bulging a bit. How did Leo know Vanessa? Scratch that she probably was one of the more popular girls in the academy, Aron just had trouble with names. Still, he didn't know how to respond, if he confirmed it did happen then Leo would ask for details and Aron really didn't want to share the details.

So instead, the Coyote simply decided to keep the event to himself, and responded to the message with:

"Come on, how would I of all people manage to get someone to come on to me? Especially a popular girl like Vanessa? Its probably just some rumor some guy made up to try and get my name out there or something, but it isn't true."

Aron felt a bit anxious after he sent the message, hoping that Leo would believe him and just drop the subject in general. But Aron still had doubt in his mind, and if Leo didn't believe him, then the Coyote may have to tell him the truth.

But luckily, Leo responded with:

"Aw man, I was hoping my little buddy actually got himself a girl, specially such a fine piece of ass as Vanessa."

Aron sighed with relief and smiled a bit as he texted:

"Yeah well it ain't true, so you're gonna have to wait a while till I manage to get someone."

The Coyote once again waited a bit, until Leo replied with:

"Like I told you earlier, don't wait too long buddy, otherwise the good ones will be gone."

Aron rolled his eyes and sent back:

"Yeah yeah, I gotta do some homework now, talk to you later."

Soon after, Aron got a text reading:

"All right, see you later buddy."

Aron then put his phone aside and sighed, slumping down onto the couch. He hoped that he would soon be able to just put the little encounter he had the other day aside, and move on with his life.

But little did he know, Vanessa was far from done with him...

 **A day later...**

Aron sat in his "Starfighter Analysis" class, idly tapping his pen against his chin. There happened to be more chairs in the classroom today, making it so that he could sit by his lonesome while the white Vixen from before sat with her friends. Aron, of course, was very relieved by this, and the fact that she hadn't even looked at him during the entire class showed that he may be safe from further torment by her.

"All right," The professor spoke up. "Since we had the whole mishap with the lab the other week, I've decided we'll end up doing a group project this week."

Aron cringed a bit at her words, he always preferred to work by himself rather than with others, he always found that group projects would end up being more of a burden rather than helpful.

"And as much as I would love for you all to get together with your friends..." The professor went on. "I've decided that you all need to learn what its like to work with different people, so I hand picked the groups."

Aron's shoulders sagged, it was bad enough that he had to work in a group, but now he couldn't even have a say in which group he wanted to be in. Granted he usually ended up being picked last, but sometimes he could get lucky.

"I'll just pull them up here..." The professor said as she squinted at the device in front of her and clicked on something.

The groups were then displayed on the projector, along with a brief description of the project at hand. Aron skimmed through it for a bit, until he got a basic idea of what it was about. Apparently the groups would be analyzing a specific star fighter, having to explain the mechanics, the flight patters, and the basic coding of the systems.

Aron smiled a bit as he saw the coding part, since it was right up his alley. Thinking that this project might not be so bad as he first thought, Aron's gaze went to the groups. He managed to spot his name easily and looked at the names above his.

So, it was Fox, Katt, and...

Aron froze up as he spotted the name "Vanessa" above his own as dread overcame him. Why did it have to be her? Anyone but her!

Aron's gaze slowly drifted over to where Vanessa was sitting and he flinched when he saw that she was looking over at him with a sly grin. The Arctic Fox's eyes became half lidded as she winked over at him, making Aron freeze up once again.

The Coyote quickly looked down, a small blush appearing on his face. He wished that he could have picked his own group, he wished that Vanessa had never sat next to him the other day. But now, he was in a bit of a bind, since he knew he probably couldn't change groups, and that he would be stuck working with her.

"All right, you all know your groups?" The professor asked, and was soon met by murmurers of agreement. "I'm giving you the rest of class to meet up with your group and plan out the assignment, so hop to it!"

The whole class stood up after that, many of them looking around for the people in their group. Aron's gaze fell upon Fox as he was already gathering up the other two in their group, he then looked to Aron and waved him over. Aron was slightly surprised that Fox even knew who he was, since Aron was just the weird kid in the corner who practically no one in the academy knew.

Aron took a deep breath, before he stood up and walked over to the group, feeling Vanessa's gaze burning on him the whole way there. Aron then stood before the group as he looked down, hiding his face in his hood as he rubbed his arm a bit.

Though Aron was shy, the whole fact that Vanessa was standing next to him made him all the more timid.

"All right..." Fox spoke up as he crossed his arms. "How are we gonna go about this?"

"Why don't we just split the work between the four of us?" Vanessa suggested.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind going with that idea." Katt stated as she leaned up against a wall.

"How bout you Aron?" Fox asked, making the Coyote flinch slightly.

Aron looked up to see all three of them where giving him a questioning gaze and Aron quickly shrugged.

"Uh sure... I don't care..." He said in a low voice.

Fox nodded a bit. "All right, so how do we want to split it up?" He asked.

"I can look up all the mechanics of the fighter." Katt replied as she yawned a bit.

"That'll work." Fox responded. "Do we care what fighter it is?"

His question was met with a bunch of head shaking.

Fox then put his hand up to his chin as he looked up in thought. "Well... I guess I'll pick the fighter then..." He stated. "I'll also get the info on its flight patterns and how it operates in the air."

"I'll get a presentation together, and get the images we'll need associated with the info we get." Vanessa spoke up.

Fox nodded. "Good, that'll be great." He replied.

"What about you Aron?" Katt spoke up as she looked over at the Coyote.

Aron winced a little as all eyes were on him once again. "Uh... I could do the coding and the systems of the fighter once we figure out which one we're gonna work with..." He stated.

Fox nodded once again. "Yeah, that should be good." He replied, before looking back to the whole group. "So, Katt has the mechanics, I have the piloting, Aron has the coding, and Vanessa will put the presentation together..." He then looked around at the group. "We all good with that?"

Everyone nodded in response with mummers of agreement.

"Okay." Fox announced as he put his hands together. "We're all good here..." He then looked up at the clock. "And I think we can head out since we're pretty much done here." He looked back to the group one last time. "See you all next class when we have the basics?"

Everyone nodded once again and the group began to disperse, Aron being the first to leave since he wanted to get as far away from Vanessa as possible. He quickly grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom, speedily walking down the halls of the Academy.

But unfortunately for him, Vanessa was right on his tail. And though the Coyote was fast, Vanessa was determined to catch up to him so they could have a little "chat."

Aron began to slow down a bit as he walked down the hall, thinking that Vanessa hadn't followed him. Though this only gave Vanessa the opportunity she was waiting for.

The Arctic Fox quickly caught up to Aron and wrapped both her arms around him from behind, sighing a bit as she leaned down sightly to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Aron froze as his eyes widened, his heart stopping as he felt Vanessa's warm breath on his ear.

Vanessa giggled. "Oh its so wonderful isn't it?" She whispered into his ear, gently pulling him aside so that they were on the side of the hall. "We got in the same group..."

Aron shuddered a bit as he shied away from her muzzle, feeling trapped as she kept her arms wrapped around his chest.

"We'll get to spend so much time together..." The white fox whispered. "And maybe we'll..." She then began to trace one of her hands down his chest and towards his waist. "...get to know each other a little better hmmm?"

Aron shut his eyes and broke her grip on him, pulling his hood up as he quickly walked forward in an attempt to escape from the Vixen. But Vanessa managed to catch his arm and pulled him back, grabbing both his arms and pushing him back up against a wall.

Aron gave out a small yelp as she did this, but quickly shut his mouth and looked down, embarrassed that he made such a pitiful noise.

"Awww..." Vanessa cooed. "You're so adorable..."

Aron looked up for a moment to see that some people were staring at Vanessa and him as they walked by. His face grew bright red as he noticed this, looking down in shame and embarrassment.

"So shy too..." Vanessa said softly. She then gently grabbed his chin and brought his head up to look at her, a smirk on her face. "Don't be shy little guy..." She then brought down his hood, exposing his reddened face. "You look so cute when you blush..."

Aron turned his head to the side, breaking her grip on his chin. "S-stop it..." He said in a low tone.

Vanessa grinned. "Oh, but you haven't answered my question from the last time..." She stated, lowing her head down a bit. "What if..." She then began to press her body up against his, putting her muzzle next to his ear. "...I don't want to stop..."

Aron's face grew as red as physically possible, his entire body freezing up as her body was pressed right up against him, her large breasts right up against his chest, almost touching his chin. This of course was because Vanessa was taller than him, which was no surprise since nearly everyone in the academy was taller than him- why was _EVERYONE_ taller than him!?

"What if..." Vanessa whispered into his ear, keeping his arms pinned up against the wall. "...I want to keep going..." She then wrapped her arms around him, now pinning his arms to his sides. "...right until the end..."

Aron began to tremble like mad, his entire face was burning red right down to his neck, his mind unable to process what was happening in this moment. He was both scared, aroused, and very confused, stressing his mind out to the point where it just shut down a bit, locking him in place.

But Vanessa on the other hand was enjoying this to her very core. She knew she could do just about anything she wanted with him and get away with it, since he was far too timid to stop her or even speak up for that matter.

The white Vixen giggled and nibbled on Aron's ear a bit. "What if..." She whispered as she reached down and played with his tail a bit. "...I want to have a little..." Her hand then shot down as grabbed his upper thigh. "Fun?"

Aron's mind snapped in that moment, and all he could think about was getting away from the girl in front of him. He quickly pushed his body to the right, breaking Vanessa's grip on him but managing to fall to the ground as he did so, attracting the attention of many onlookers. Aron then quickly scrambled off the floor and sped down the hallway, pulling his hood up and over his face, cringing hard as his blush was still visible.

Vanessa simply leaned up against the wall as she watched the Coyote scramble down the hallway, a satisfied smirk on her face. Sure she knew many people were judging her for her actions with Aron, but she didn't care, hell that's probably what people expected of her at that point.

Vanessa kept watching Aron rush away, taking a gander at his ass as she did so, knowing fully well that she would come to claim it at some point.

Whether he liked it or not.

 **A. N: There it is! The second chapter of this god forsaken fic!**

 **Now it appears some of you are here for plot rather than smut (which is a pleasant surprise) and I can tell you that I shall deliver on both fronts! This fic has both plot and smut! Granted the smut doesn't start until chapter 4 (so just skip there if that's all your here for) and if you're here for plot then I can tell you that this story will have plot! Though that plot will revolve around Aron, the poor bastard I chose to torment, being raped by two females and his recovery from both of those horrid acts!**

 **But that recovery phase will only happen if I decide to keep going with this fic, because I simply wrote up to chapter five just to see if this would actually get some people interested by chapter five. And surprisingly the first chap actually brought in one follow and fav along with four comments.**

 **Also to that Button fellow, I shall answer your questions!**

 **Yes the smut in this fic is meant to arouse people... or at least me, since no one can seem to do the weird ass fetish I like correctly. So if you want something done right you gotta DO IT YOURSELF! But I will warn you (and everyone else) right now that the smut will be in chapters four and five.**

 **No, this will not be only a smut fic, as I stated above there will be plot!**

 **And the reason I belittle myself is because it helps me cope with writing this crap that I am MOST definitely going to regret later in life... well, a lot more than I regret doing it now anyways...**

 **Anywho, hope someone out there's getting something from this fic! Have a wonderful night!**


	3. Another Admirer

Chapter Three

Why must Aron be the victim of such torment? Not only was he being sexually harassed by Vanessa but now he was also being harassed by everyone else because of being harassed by Vanessa.

One of these people being Leo of course... who was currently laughing his ass off in the cafeteria due to Aron explaining how he felt about Vanessa's advances.

"You- ha!" The mountain lion laughed. "You're afraid of getting laid by a girl!"

Aron's face went bright red as Leo burst into another laughing fit, the mountain lion holding his stomach as he gasped for air while laughing. On top of that some other people around the cafeteria overheard the commotion and were looking over at the group with curious gazes, making Aron all the more embarrassed. At that point Aron pulled his hood up over his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, hanging his head in shame and humiliation.

Keith also happened to be sitting at the table at the time, and he was giving Leo a deadpanned look.

"You know not everyone wants to get laid by just any girl that offers casual sex." The lizard pointed out.

Leo let out a couple more laughs before he looked over to Keith with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah, but none that I've known were every right out terrified of getting laid!" He exclaimed, holding back another laughing fit. "And its just fucking hilarious!"

Leo burst into laughter once again, nearly falling out of his seat. Aron sighed and slumped down in his chair, his friend's laughter making his situation all the more demeaning for him.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Well maybe Aron just isn't ready for the act yet..." He suggested. "And maybe he doesn't know how to handle a girl coming onto him."

Leo wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter died down. "Ha! Oh... say what you want... its still just really fucking funny to me." He stated.

Aron kept his head down, feeling shame and embarrassment from the situation occurring in front of him. He knew that it was very embarrassing to be harassed by a girl, and he didn't want to say anything earlier, but Leo had managed to coax it out of him.

Keith gave Leo a small glare. "Well give the guy a bit of sympathy!" He growled. "He's hardly had any experience with females in general! Especially since his Mom..." The Iguana stopped himself, wincing a bit as he gave Aron an apologetic look.

Aron looked over at him with a somewhat depressed look, shrugging a bit. "Go ahead..." He spoke up. "You can say it... I've been dealing with it my whole life, so I'm over it."

Keith lowered his gaze a bit. "Since his Mother left him and his father when he was two..." He stated in a soft and regretful voice.

The table went silent after that, no one really wanting to speak up, especially Aron.

It was true, his mother had left him and his father when he was still an infant, leaving his dad to raise him on his own. Due to this Aron hardly knew a damn thing about females, since he barely ever talked to a single female in his lifetime. The only thing he had heard about his mother was from his uncle, who stated that she was abusive towards his father and that she was very demanding of him. Which is why Aron always had a certain fear of females, since the one that was supposed to care for him was apparently very abusive.

But Aron knew that his father was hit the hardest because of this. Though his father never brought his mother up Aron knew that he was hurt by her, and he was hurt badly. He had memories of his father breaking down in family events, or even at home, all because of what his mother did to him.

Aron always felt bad for his father, since he had done so much to try and make Aron's life the best it could be, even taking out loans just so Aron could go to this academy. His father never focused on himself, he only focused on Aron, which made the Coyote feel bad about his father doing so much for him. He had lost so much... yet he would still give up what little he had left in order to help Aron.

"Let's just change the subject..." Keith spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Leo spoke up as he stared at something behind Aron. "How about we change it to: why is she staring at us." Leo then pointed to someone behind Aron.

Aron and Kieth turned around to see Wolf's sister staring at them from a distance. At least it had seemed like she was staring at them, but Aron became a little unsettled when he noticed she was staring straight at him rather than the two he was sitting with.

Keith quickly turned back to the table. "Don't everyone look at once." He stated as he began to eat his lunch.

Aron quickly did the same, feeling somewhat exposed as he felt the Wolf's gaze burning into the back of his skull.

"Did you do something to piss her off again?" Keith asked as he looked to Leo.

The Mountian Lion shrugged in response. "I don't know." He replied. "I mean... I could have hit on her recently maybe?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure?" He questioned.

"Hey, I hit on a lot of girls, I tend to lose track." Leo replied.

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're unbelievable..." He muttered.

"Hello." A femanine voice spoke up, and the group turned to see a yellow Lizard sit down across from Keith.

"Oh, hey Jane." Leo spoke up with a smile.

Jane nodded to Leo before turning to Keith. "Hello dear." She greeted with a small smile.

Keith smiled back. "Hello sweetheart." He replied.

"Are we still meeting over at your place tonight?" Jane asked, tilting her head a bit.

Keith nodded. "Yes, at six o'clock." He replied.

Jane nodded back. "Ah, do you plan on having intercourse tonight?" She asked.

Leo choked on his drink as she said that, bewildered that she had just said something that bluntly. Aron was also surprised by the Lizard's words and looked over at her with wide eyes.

Though Keith merely shrugged in response. "Depends on how the night goes." He stated.

"What!?" Leo exclaimed, still somewhat shocked.

He was about to speak again but Keith held a hand up to stop him.

"Shut it..." The Iguana grumbled. "I don't want a word out of you..."

Leo gave him a somewhat annoyed and shocked look. "You can't just-" He tried to speak but Keith interrupted him once again.

"Not. A. Word." The Iguana growled.

Jane kept a calm expression throughout the conversation. "Well if it helps you with your decision you should know I have been craving you lately." She stated.

Leo kept his bewildered look and turned to Aron, who also had a face of shock. Leo then gestured to the two, as if asking Aron what the hell was going on. Aron simply shrugged in response, being just as confused as Leo was.

Keith looked up at Jane with a blank expression. "I'll take that into account." He replied.

Leo brought his hands up a bit. "What!?" He shouted once again.

Keith raised his hand in response. "Ah!" He growled as he gave Leo a stern look. "Shut it..."

Leo gave him an irritated look before he sighed. "Fine." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Jane looked to Leo for a moment, before looking back to Keith. "So, what's the word today?" She asked.

Leo chuckled a bit. "Well this guy..." He announced as he gestured to Aron. "Its afraid of getting laid."

Aron looked down, feeling embarrassed as his friend brought up the touchy subject once again.

Jane raised an eyebrow while looking over to Aron. "How's that?" She asked.

Keith looked up from his meal. "He's just not ready to have intercourse with a female yet." He explained.

Jane nodded a bit at that. "Well that doesn't surprise me too much." She stated. "Judging by his behavior around me and other girls."

Aron winced a bit at her words, taking some offense by them, but he knew where the Lizard was coming from. After all, he was very timid around any girls, even her for god's sake.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed, nudging Aron a bit with his arm. "You don't gotta be afraid of girls little buddy, they're not gonna hurt yah."

Keith gave the Mountain Lion a blank look. "Says the guy who's been clocked in the face if he so much as walks near Wolf's sister." He remarked.

Leo waved him off. "Bah there are a couple bitches out there..." He commented. "But they ain't gonna hurt yah... hell if someone hurt you it would be like punching a puppy."

Jane nodded a bit. "Somewhat crude but accurate." She stated.

Aron groaned a bit, he didn't really like to be compared to a puppy, but there was some truth to Leo's words. It appeared that most times when anyone had accidentally hit Aron that they would apologize profusely for it. He assumed that this was because he was simple just the weird little guy in the corner, that and he was apparently known as a "nice guy", so a lot of people treated him with kindness.

But boy was that gonna change...

Keith looked up at Leo once again. "Is Wolf's sister still staring at us?" He asked.

Leo's gaze scanned the room in search of the black furred wolf, but she was no where in sight.

"Nope, looks like she left." He stated as he looked back to Keith.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Ranie was staring at you?" She spoke up. "Why?"

That was her name, Ranie, the name had always eluded Aron, granted he was never very good at remembering names in the first place.

"Dunno." Keith replied. "She was just staring at us." He then gestured to Leo. "This guy probably pissed her off somehow."

Leo put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't do anything to her." He retorted. "Least not recently."

Aron looked down at his PCD as his two friends bickered, seeing that it was almost time for his class to start. Aron sighed a bit, not really wanting to get up as he would rather stay and chat with his friends. But he knew what had to be done, so he stood up at grabbed his bag, putting his PCD in his pocket.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "Gotta go now guys..."

Leo chuckled a bit. "Headed to your favorite class eh?" He remarked.

Aron rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah... I love BCT..." He muttered.

BCT stood for Basic Combat Training, the class Aron loathed oh so much since it involved a lot of physical work. A brief description of the class would be that it taught the people of the academy the basics on how to fight, whether it be with weapons or hand to hand combat.

Keith groaned. "Ugh... well I sure don't envy you." He stated.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Bah you guys are wimps." He jibed. "That class is easy."

Keith gave his friend another blank stare. "Maybe if you have actual muscle it is..." He replied.

Leo leaned back a bit. "Well that's true." He stated. "I mean, you two are practically walking sticks."

Aron rolled his eyes once more, but said nothing in response since he knew the Mountain Lion was practically right.

"I'm just gonna get this over with..." The Coyote muttered.

Leo grinned and waved at him. "Have a good time buddy!" He sneered.

Aron shook his head and walked away, somewhat sour with his current situation. But he knew that he had to go to this wretched class, so he decided to just power through it once again...

 **A little while later...**

Aron sighed as he stood in the middle of the "training area." Granted he didn't know why they couldn't just call it a gym, since that's basically what it was. Hell, he even had to change into what they called "training clothes" which was basically just a t-shirt and shorts. Why couldn't they just call it gym clothes for god's sake?

But, Aron didn't question it, and simply stood in the middle of the gym along side everyone else that was taking the course as they all waited for the instructor to inform them of what to do.

Said instructor, happened to be an eagle, and he was standing in front of the group with a stern expression on his face.

"All right trainees, since we've finished going over the basics of subduing a hostile last week, we're going to start practicing it on our fellow peers." The eagle stated.

Groans were heard throughout the group, including Aron. Aron really didn't want to have to fight one of his classmates, since he knew he'd get leveled within the first second.

The Coyote placed his head on his hand as he lazily looked around the room, hoping that the session would be over soon. Though, as he looked around the room, he noticed that Wolf's sister was staring straight at him. Aron flinched a bit as he saw this, thinking that he had done something odd or embarrassing. But he was surprised to see that it was only Ranie who was staring at him.

Confused, Aron took a glance back at Ranie to see if she had looked away, but he saw that she was still staring straight at him.

Aron looked down, feeling a bit awkward and exposed with the Wolf staring at him. He was hoping that she would turn away, but he could practically feel her gaze burning on him as he kept his head down.

"All right trainees lets get to it!" The instructor shouted suddenly, grabbing Aron's attention.

The Coyote's head snapped up as the group began to disperse. Shit, he hadn't been paying attention! What were they doing?

Aron looked around to see that everyone was spreading out and he grabbed his arm and rubbed it a bit as he walked towards the edge of the gym, hoping to get a grasp of what they were supposed to be doing.

But, he managed to bump into a certain black wolf on the way there. Aron's eyes widened as he took at step back, embarrassed that he had accidentally bumped into Ranie.

Ranie glared down at him. "You." She spoke in a harsh tone. "You're my partner."

Aron was a bit taken aback by her statement. "U-uh what?" He stuttered out.

Before he could say anything more Ranie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to an occupied spot in the training area. The wolf then shoved Aron to a little ways away from her and stood up straight, glaring down at him.

Aron shrunk down a bit at her gaze, feeling a bit fearful at the wolf. Aron was always somewhat fearful of her, after all she was Wolf's sister and she had beaten the shit out of a lot of people in the Academy. And on top of that she was just so damn tall... and it really intimidated him.

Ranie kept her glare. "Subdue me." She stated, making Aron flinch a bit.

"U-um... w-what?" Aron stuttered again.

Ranie rolled her eyes. "I said, subdue me." She growled.

Oh right, the instructor had talked about them finishing the subduing part of the course, so this was the sparring part or something?

Aron meekly approached the wolf, her glare practically petrifying him. Trying to remember what he had been taught, Aron quickly reached out and tried to grab Ranie.

But, the Wolf grabbed his arm, and in one quick motion, picked him up and slammed him on the ground, making Aron yelp in surprise and pain. Ranie then quickly got on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground along with his legs.

Aron cringed a bit at his current situation, blushing in embarrassment. He had just been pinned down within mere seconds, just like he had thought he would be.

The Coyote expected Ranie to let him up, but that wasn't the case. Instead, Ranie simply stared down at him with her eyes squinted a bit. Aron felt a little uncomfortable in this situation, he was pinned down by the large wolf atop of him, and it was almost as if she was inspecting him like a predator would inspect a piece of meat.

"C-can you let m-me up?" Aron asked in a quiet tone, his face still a bit red.

Ranie responded with a simple. "No." And continued to inspect him.

Aron squirmed beneath her a bit. "W-why not?" He asked, keeping his gaze to the side, not wanting to look at her in the eye.

Ranie kept her gaze fixated on him. "Because I want to get a good look at you..." She stated ominously as she continued to look him over.

Aron was a bit taken aback by her response, not knowing what to make of it. "W-why?" He stuttered, squirming a bit more.

"Because... I've heard a couple things about you..." She stated. "I heard..." Ranie lowered her head down towards him a bit as she tightened her grip on his wrists. "That you're a little bitch..."

Aron winced at her stinging words as he began to struggle in her grip a bit, getting very nervous and embarrassed by her actions.

Ranie then put her muzzle right next to his ear. "And do you know what I like to do to little bitches like you?" She growled, squeezing his wrists harder.

Aron gritted his teeth, struggling with more force in an attempt to break free of her grip on him, her words beginning to terrify him. But the Wolf was far to strong and kept him pinned to the ground.

"I like to break them..." She snarled. "And make them my property."

Frightened, Aron thrashed around in her grip, desperately trying to break free and get away from this terrifying demon above him.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle went off in the gym, making Aron wince a bit.

"All right trainees switch partners!" The coach shouted from a little ways away.

Ranie suddenly released Aron and stood up glaring down at him. She kept her glare for a moment, before she quickly turned around and walked away from the frightened Coyote. Aron was left in a daze as he laid on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened in the passed couple of minutes.

"Get up Aron!" The coach shouted, making Aron flinch a bit.

Flustered, Aron quickly brought himself up off the ground, dusting himself off a bit. It was at this point that Aron figured it would be best for him to simply forget the whole ordeal for now and continue on with the class he was currently in.

But, that would be a decision the Coyote would soon regret...

 **Even more later...**

Aron sighed as he walked out of the "training area", exhausted from his time there. After he had the frightening encounter with Ranie, he ended up training with others, and immediately getting subdued on the ground by each one of his competitors. Luckily none of them had kept him on the ground too long, unlike Ranie.

But Aron simply continued down the hall, heading towards a place on the edge of the school that he liked to spend his free time in. His final class was in an hour so he had some time to kill, meaning he could relax in his spot for a little bit.

Aron was about to turn a corner until he heard a familiar feminine voice bark at him.

"You." Aron heard Ranie speak up behind him, making him freeze up.

The Coyote then whipped around to see the wolf walking up to him with a stern look on her face, making him take a couple steps back in fear as his eyes grew wide. Ranie then stopped about a foot in front of him, staring down at the frightened Coyote with a glare.

"You're invited to my brother's party this weekend." She stated as she straightened up a bit, towering over Aron.

Aron shrunk down slightly. "W-what?" He stuttered out, surprised by her statement.

But the black furred wolf ignored him. "Its at two in the afternoon this Saturday at our house." She stated. Ranie then jabbed him roughly in his chest with her finger, glaring at him. "Be there..."

Aron rubbed his chest a bit in pain, looking up at Ranie with fearful eyes. He would have tried to stutter a couple questions out, but Ranie didn't wait for a response and simply walked by him, continuing down the hall.

Aron stared at her for a bit as she walked away, wondering what the hell had just happened. But he had little time to think on the matter since Leo walked up to him, seemingly appearing out of no where.

"Woah dude..." Leo spoke as he walked up to Aron, looking over at Ranie as she walked away. "Did you just get invited to one of Wolf's parties?"

"I-I guess..." Aron stuttered out, still a bit dazed.

Leo looked over to Aron with a look of awe. "That's fucking awesome..." He stated. "You even got an invitation by his sister..."

Aron remained silent, trying to figure out why she had invited him there. He didn't like it, specially since he had that little "chat" with her earlier.

"Dude you've gotta go to it." Leo spoke up, breaking Aron from his thoughts.

Aron looked down. "I-I don't know..." He mumbled.

Leo shook his head. "Aron, this is one of _W_ _olf's_ parties, these things are _insane_!" He replied. "You have _got_ to go this one, specially since you don't even party all for god's sake!"

Aron kept his head down. "I don't know..." He repeated, still thinking of his previous encounter with Ranie.

Leo put a hand on Aron's shoulder. "Buddy, you're going to this party." He said sternly. "Otherwise I'll drag you to it myself..."

Aron gave his friend a curious look. "Are you invited?" He asked, hoping he might have a friend to go with.

Leo shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean I can't drag your ass over there." He stated. "Look, Aron... just get out of the house for once in your life..." Leo patted the Coyote on the shoulder. "You never know, you might actually like it..."

Aron kept his gaze on the floor for a bit, before he looked up at the Mountain Lion. "All right..." He replied, still a bit unsure.

Leo smiled a bit. "Good..." He said before he let go of Aron's shoulder. "Now I gotta head to class..." He then began to walk away from Aron. "But you're heading to that party all right!"

Aron simply nodded a bit and waved at his friend as Leo walked down the hall. The Coyote still didn't like the idea of him going to that party, but he knew he had little choice with Leo involved.

But, what Aron didn't know... was that this party would be one of the worst experiences in his life...

 **A.N: All righty! Done with another chap! And guess what boys and girls! The next chapter has smut! Glorious and shameful smut!**

 **Now, I'm going to do something for the next two chapters... they're both going to involve smut, but at the same time I'm going to write them both in a fashion where its Aron's "first time." But which one will actually be his first time? You decide! (Or the one person who gives a damn and I'll just take that guy's vote.) So you get to decide AFTER the fifth chapter: who was the first to rape Aron!?**

 **And to that bryan fellow... I know my fic isn't the worst one out there, I'm just ashamed that I succumbed to my urges and actually wrote this shit!**

 **Now to Button once more, honestly I am not sure if this fic is for you, (at least not the first couple of chapters) because truthfully I only wrote five chapters just to see if people were interested in this story, and if not, then I would still have the smut to look at when I'm bored. But if this fic actually gains enough attention I will continue it with a more plot based structure to it. And what would that plot be? Why the traumatized and broken mind of a Male rape victim having to cope with the fact that he still must be around both of the females that raped him of course! You know... the happy stuff!**

 **Anyways... see you in the next chap folks! Have a splendid night!**


	4. The White Vixen's Snare

**A.N: Warning! This is a smut chapter! You may want to spare yourself from the furry bullshit that is about to occur! And in case you didn't get the memo in the first chapter this is also rape! So turn back now if you don't think you can stomach it!**

 **But if you're still going in then I give you props for being the bold bastard that you are!**

 **Though if this is the first smut you will lay your eyes upon I BEG you to turn back, you don't want to get into the weird shit I'm into, it will torment you for the rest of your days...**

 **But it looks like I can't stop you can I?**

 **Don't say I didn't warn yah!**

Chapter Four

Oh god why...

Why did Aron have to go to Vanessa's place? Just why?

Well he knew why... since he had to give all the info that he had gathered about the fighter to Vanessa so she could arrange it into the presentation for the group project.

Aron didn't want to do this, not at all. At first he had insisted that they simply do a chat over the web for this. But, of course, Vanessa had declined. She claimed that the only way she could do this was with Aron in the same room and have him help her put the info down in the presentation.

So now, Aron simply stood outside her door, frozen up in fear and uncertainty as he debated on whether or not he should knock on said door.

Perhaps he could just go home send her all the info he had through the web instead? No... then she'd probably hound him until he actually showed up.

Maybe he could just claim that he was sick? Yes! That was it! He could go home and send her all the info he had and claim that he caught an awful cold or something like that.

Without thinking twice on it, Aron quickly turned around and intended to walk back to his house.

But, unfortunately, he heard Vanessa's door open behind him. Aron quickly turned around, his eyes widening with fear as he saw Vanessa lean up against her doorway, smirking at the Coyote.

"Good, you're finally here." She spoke, making Aron flinch a bit.

Aron straightened up a bit and looked down. "Y-Yeah..." He stuttered out.

Vanessa giggled a bit at his meekness. "Aw... don't be shy..." She stated as she walked into her house a bit and gestured for him to enter. "Come on in..."

Aron winced a bit as he stood still, not sure if he should actually enter.

Vanessa smiled a bit. "The sooner you get in here the sooner we can get this project done." She pointed out.

Aron kept his gaze on the ground. She did have a point there, he knew he couldn't bail out on the group project since he'd be letting the whole team down, but the Coyote was still hesitant. Though after a moment he decided that he didn't really have much choice at that point and walked forward.

He kept his head down as he walked passed Vanessa and into her home, feeling the white Vixen's gaze burning on him the whole way in there.

Vanessa smiled as he meekly walked into her place, amused by what she thought as adorable behavior. She then shut the door behind him and locked it, making sure that they wouldn't be disturbed during their time together.

Aron slowly turned around and looked up at the Arctic Fox, dreading what her next action would be.

Vanessa simply kept her smile. "So we gonna get this thing done or what?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Aron nodded a bit. "U-uh yeah sure..." Aron stuttered, keeping his gaze low. "Just show m-me where you want the i-info I got..."

Vanessa smiled and gestured over to a table on the edge of the room. "Got it all set up right there for you." She stated.

Aron looked over at the table to see that she had a device open on it which Aron assumed to be the device she was using to set up the presentation.

"A-All right..." Aron responded as he slowly walked over to the table, still not entirely comfortable with the situation.

Vanessa followed him, and sat down at the chair in front of the device she was using, looking up at Aron after she did so.

"Come on... sit down." She spoke in a soft tone as she patted on the seat next to her.

Aron winced a bit when she said that. She was treating him as if he was a scared little puppy, which hell, that's probably what he was at that point. So, with a deep breath, Aron sucked down all of his fear and slowly sat down next to the white Vixen.

Vanessa grinned as he did this, adoring how Aron was so shy and timid towards her, it just made him look so darn cute to her.

"All right, show me what you've got, and I'll put it down in the slides." She stated as she looked up at her device.

Aron nodded slightly and took out his PCD, bringing up all of the nodes he had about the coding of the starfighter they were researching.

And, surprisingly enough, they only worked on the group project for the next half an hour or so. Vanessa didn't touch him or make any embarrassing comments towards him, she just worked with Aron so that they could set up the presentation without any interruptions.

Aron sighed a bit in relief when they finished up his part of the presentation.

"That's all I've got..." Aron stated as he put his PCD away.

Vanessa nodded a bit as she continued to arrange the project on her device. "Okay, I got it all in here, I'll probably change it up a bit later." She replied. "But first..." Vanessa then stood up and looked down at him with a smile on her face. "Wait here, I got you something..."

Aron was a bit unsettled by her statement, the way she said it just didn't seem right... and the way she was smiling at him made it all the more worse.

Vanessa walked over to her fridge, which made Aron relax a bit since she couldn't have anything too bad in the fridge... right?

To Aron's relief Vanessa simply pulled out a glass filled with some sort of liquid. Though Aron couldn't see what type of drink it was since the glass had a red tint to it, masking the color of the liquid contained in it.

Vanessa then placed the drink down on the table and sat next to Aron. "I made this for you." She stated as she held her smile.

Aron eyed the drink curiously. "What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vanessa grinned. "Drink it and find out." She replied.

Aron didn't like that answer, and picked up the drink, inspecting it a bit. It looked kind of like plain water, but it looked like something had been put in it since it was a bit cloudy.

"Does it have alcohol?" He asked.

Vanessa kept her grin. "Drink it, and find out." She repeated.

Aron put the drink down. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"I-I'm good..." He replied, looking down.

Vanessa frowned. "Oh come one little guy... its not gonna hurt you..." She stated.

Aron kept his gaze low. "I'm good..." He repeated.

Vanessa reached over and gently grabbed his chin, lifting it up and bringing it over so that his gaze met hers.

She pouted a bit. "Oh sweetie..." She said in a soft tone.

The white Vixen then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a rag, quickly pressing it up against Aron's muzzle.

"Why did you have to be difficult?" She spoke as she held the rag against his muzzle.

Aron's eyes bulged out of his skull as he grabbed her hand, trying to pull the rag away from his nose. But it was already too late, Aron had breathed in whatever fumes had come off the rag and his head was becoming dizzy with fatigue.

Vanessa smiled as she saw Aron's eyes slowly begin to close and his struggling began to relent.

"Shhhh..." She cooed as she kept the rag in place. "That's it little guy..."

Aron tried to fight back his drowsiness, but it was of no use, his body slumping over as his head slowly fell to the table. He struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to stay awake, but inevitably everything went black...

...

Aron awoke, his head foggy and his entire body weak with fatigue as he tried to recall just what had happened to put him in this situation. His eyes lazily began to open as he slowly remembered just what had occurred. Something to do with Vanessa... she had put a rag up to his muzzle and...

Aron's eyes snapped open as he realized he couldn't move his arms. He looked to his right to see that his arm was tied to a bedpost along with his leg, Aron's eyes bulged as his head whipped around. The Coyote began to panic as he saw he was in a darkened room and his stark naked body was splayed out on a bed, his arms and legs tied to the bed posts. And for some reason Aron's member was fully erect, and no matter what he did he couldn't get it down.

The Coyote tried to scream but he couldn't open his mouth to do so, looking down to see that a rope had been tied around his muzzle. He then began to struggle frantically, hoping to break free of his bonds.

But, this only managed to attract unwanted attention.

A giggle sounded in the room, making Aron freeze up as he recognized the voice. His blood then went cold as an all too familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

Vanessa walked into view, though now she wasn't wearing any pants, only her red panties in view down there. Thankfully she was still wearing her tank top, though she clearly wasn't wearing a bra beneath them.

Vanessa placed a hand on her hip and smirked at the Coyote tied to the bed. "Hi." She greeted.

Aron's face went bright red as he saw her, attempting to cover his privates the best he could with his limited mobility.

Vanessa simply giggled once again at this. "Oh don't be so shy little guy..." She cooed. She then walked up to the end of the bed and lightly poked Aron's hardened rod, making him gasp a bit. "Its not a half bad size after all..."

Aron's grew even redder as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to position himself so that his rod was as far away from her as possible.

"Its so cute to see you squirm." Vanessa stated in a low tone as she slowly traced her finger up Aron's length, making him tense up a bit.

She then climbed up on the bed and positioned herself so that she was right above Aron, grinning down at him as she lightly touched his rod once again, making him squirm a bit more.

Vanessa giggled. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you..." She whispered as she traced a couple more fingers up his member.

Aron shook his head as he struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to break free of them. But it was no use, and Vanessa's grin grew wider at his display.

"You know..." Vanessa spoke up as she inspected the Coyote beneath her. "Any other guy would be very happy to be in this situation..." She then poked his rod once again, coaxing out another muffled gasp from Aron. "But not you... you're just embarrassed..." The white vixen giggled. "And you'd like nothing more than to be out of this..."

Aron kept his eyes shut tightly, squirming more furiously as he whined a bit, wanting his shame to end.

Vanessa smirked as she lowered her head down a bit. "But that's what I like about you..." She stated in a low tone. "You're so shy... so innocent..." She began to lower her head further down towards his. "Seeing you squirm whenever I get close... seeing you shiver at my touch..." The vixen then lowered her muzzle to his ear. "And to top it all off... that adorable little blush of yours..."

Aron's face grew more and more red by the minute, shying his head away from her muzzle as he continued to keep his eyes shut.

Vanessa then suddenly gripped his rod tightly, making Aron gasp as his eyes shot open, his face becoming as red as can be.

"Oh it tuns me _on_." Vanessa whispered into his ear. "Makes me wanna ride you all night long..."

Aron shut his eyes once again as he thrashed wildly at his bonds, motioning his hips back in an attempt to get his rod out of her grip. But, of course, it was to no avail, and Vanessa kept her grip on his member. Aron whimpered as he continued the thrash around, tears of shame falling from his eyes.

"Shhhh..." Vanessa cooed as she motioned her hand up his rod a bit. "Don't worry little guy... you'll enjoy this... even if you won't admit it..." She giggled. "But I think I'll enjoy it a lot more than you will." The white vixen then brought herself up a bit and sat on his torso. "But before we get started... I think I'll let you enjoy a little show..."

She then swiftly removed her tank top and tossed it on the ground beside the bed, exposing her large and plump breasts. The white vixen grinned as she saw that Aron's eyes were still closed tightly, giggling as she saw his blush deepen.

"Oh come on now..." She cooed as she stroked his cheek and turned his face towards her. "Don't be shy... take a peek."

Aron shook his head, knowing exactly what she was trying to show him. Sure the thought of looking at a girls bare breasts excited him a bit, but in a situation like this it just felt plain wrong. He didn't want to give in so as to not continue this whole nightmare any further.

Vanessa kept a smirk on her face as she watched Aron tremble beneath her. "Aw... that's too bad." She whispered. She then reached behind her and poked the tip of his member with her finger, making Aron gasp slightly. "I guess I'll just have to coax you into opening you eyes..."

She then began to softly stroke his rod with a couple fingers, brushing them up and down lightly, just enough to tease the Coyote and not fully pleasure him.

Aron let out a couple muffled grunts as he continued to shift his body the best he could, trying to keep his rod away from her crafty hands. But it was of little use, and Vanessa continued to tease his member lightly, slowly stroking her fingers up and down his length.

The Coyote couldn't help but moan as he shook his head trying to clear it of pleasure so that he could think straight. But her slow assault on his member was driving him bonkers, his hips bucking involuntarily at times, his rod desperately wanting release.

Vanessa giggled once again as she saw the Coyote struggle. "Come on little guy..." She cooed as she continued to lightly stroke his member. "Just open your eyes and I'll stop..."

Aron slammed his head against the bed a couple times, trying to release the tension in his body, her light teasing of his member driving him mad. Until he finally decided to give in as he slowly opened his eyes.

Vanessa grinned as she saw this. "There you go..." She spoke softly. She then lifted up her firm breasts a bit. "Now take a look at these puppies..."

Aron's eyes went wide as his face went bright red once again, instinctively shutting his eyes once again as embarrassment overcame him.

"Ah ah ah." Vanessa scolded as she lightly stroked his member again. "Keep em open, otherwise I'll keep doing this..."

Aron squirmed a bit as she started to tease his cock once again, and decided that it would be better for him to simply obey for now. He slowly opened his eyes again, his face still bright red with shame.

Vanessa giggled. "Oh don't be so shy..." She cooed. "Its all right to look..."

She then began to play with her breasts a bit as she grinned down at the Coyote, Aron's face becoming as red as physically possible when she did so. Vanessa's grin widened as she saw this, lowering her breasts down to his face a bit and pressing them together.

"I think you like them..." She stated as she continued to present her melons to him.

Aron turned his head to the side a bit, squinting his eyes. He wished he could close them, but he knew that if he stopped looking she would just tease his rod again.

"Oh I bet you wanna feel them don't yah little guy?" The white vixen cooed.

Aron's ears perked up a bit at this. Was she going to free his hands? If she did so then he could make an attempt to escape, and be free of this hell.

Vanessa lowered her muzzle to his ear. "I'll let you feel them..." She whispered. "And they'll feel really good..."

Hope began to rise in Aron, he could be free, he could end all of this shame and harassment. All he had to do was push her back when she freed his hands.

But, much to Aron's dismay, Vanessa crawled backwards, and positioned her breasts right over his rod. Aron's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do and quickly began shaking his head at her, praying that she wouldn't do what he feared she would do.

Vanessa grinned once again as Aron gave her pleading eyes while shaking his head "no" at her.

"Aw, don't worry little guy..." The white vixen cooed as she lowered her breasts down further towards his stiffened member. "You'll love this..."

Before Aron could react she pressed his member in between her two mounds, her breasts practically swallowing it whole. Aron gave out a muffled moan as his back arched, pushing his cock further into her tits. Vanessa giggled a bit as she continued to message Aron's rod with her tits looking up at the Coyote with a smile.

"You like that don't you..." She spoke softly as she continued pleasure Aron's member between her breasts.

The only response she got was a muffled moan as Aron began to fight against his restraints more fiercely, shoving his head back into the pillow behind him, trying to resist the heavenly amount of pleasure he was gaining from this experience. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time it felt so damn good to him, his hips bucking a bit as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, waves of pleasure flowing through him as his member was squeezed between the white vixen's breasts.

Vanessa grinned at his actions. "Aw... you're so adorable when you struggle..." She cooed.

Then then slightly licked the tip of his rod as it poked out at the top of her breasts, tasting a bit of precum. Aron's whole body began to tremble with pleasure, his mind almost succumbing to it, but Aron still fought it back, desperately trying to force back the orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

Vanessa giggled once again as the Coyote continued to thrash around in his bonds. "Oh... you're so close aren't you?" She said in a tauntingly sweet tone. She then pressed her breasts harder up against his rod, making Aron give out another muffled moan. "Come on little guy... let it out..." She coaxed.

Aron whimpered slightly, feeling his orgasm about to hit. He didn't want it to, he didn't want to lose to Vanessa and give her the satisfaction of humiliating him even further.

But, the white Vixen wouldn't relent.

She vigorously messaged his member with her tits, licking the tip of it repeatedly. She knew that he was close, and she wanted to enjoy every minute of forcing him into climax.

Vanessa smiled as she felt his member throb between her breasts, leaning forward a bit and whispering.

"Cum for me..." She whispered. "Cum for mommy like the good little boy you are..."

She then mushed her breasts as far up against his member as she could and sucked on the tip of it, putting the tip of her tongue on his urethra as she did so.

This drove Aron to his limit, the poor Coyote moaning loudly as his hips shot forward, his load practically exploding out of his member and into Vanessa's awaiting maws. The white vixen smiled as she hungrily slurped up all of his load, licking her lips after she did so.

"Hmmm..." She hummed as she looked up at Aron with a smirk. "Good boy..."

Aron shook his head a bit, shame overcoming him as he realized that he had just been used like a tool by the white vixen atop him.

But, unfortunately, she wasn't done with him yet.

Vanessa's smile grew as she saw that his member was still standing tall. "Looks like that little pill I gave you is doing its job." She stated as she ran a finger up his length.

Aron grunted a bit as she did so, his body tensing up at her touch. Though he began to panic a bit when she said those words. What pill had she given him? Was it safe? Was it going to keep him like this all night?

But the Coyote had little time to think on the matter as Vanessa climbed atop of him once again sitting down on his waist as she stared down at him with a dominant smile.

"The fun's not over yet little guy..." She cooed. "I still haven't gotten to ride my little toy yet."

Aron cringed as she said "toy" that word making the whole situation even more demoralizing for the poor Coyote. What's worse was that Aron knew she was practically using him like a toy right now, and there was hardly anything he could do to stop her.

Vanessa stared down at the trembling red faced Coyote beneath her, smirking a bit as she saw just how frightened and humiliated he was. Sure she had done this to other guys before, but Aron was different, most other guys would have been grinning like an idiot while others would be trying to get on top themselves. But not Aron, no... he was just a small wimpy little boy who didn't want any of this to happen. The feeling of having this very timid and submissive boy tremble beneath the white vixen filled her with excitement. She was thoroughly enjoying this feeling of dominance over a male.

But, she still wanted to humiliate him even more...

"As much as I would love to fuck you silly right now..." She said as she rubbed Aron's chest a bit, leaning down. "I think that would be too easy for you..." She then pressed herself right up against Aron, her breast crammed right up against his neck as she tilted her head down to stare at him. "I wanna see you work for it..." The white vixen reached back and lightly touched Aron's member, making Aron squirm a bit. "Better yet... I wanna hear you _beg_ for it..."

Aron's eyes widened with fear, his entire body shaking as he felt her breasts around his neck and pressed up against his chin. He didn't want to beg, he didn't want his pride to be shattered even more by the Arctic Fox above him.

But, of course, he had very little choice in the matter.

"So..." Vanessa spoke up, making Aron flinch a bit. "If you want me to stop this..." She then began to lightly stroke his member once again. "You're gonna have to beg me to fuck you..." The white vixen then slipped off her panties and put her muzzle right next to Aron's ear. "And I wanna hear you scream it out..."

She then pressed her ass against his member a bit, making Aron let out a muffled gasp, lightly running her fingers up his length.

"So..." Vanessa whispered as she pressed her breasts further up against his neck, almost choking him a bit. "Are you gonna beg for me like a good little boy?"

Aron's face went bright red as he shut his eyes and shook his head, starting to pull at his bonds once again. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for any of this, hell his mind was going into an all out frenzy over what was happening right in that moment. Things were going far too fast for Aron to keep up, and he just wanted it to slow down, and just come to a stop completely.

Vanessa giggled at his reluctance. "Suit yourself." She cooed as she pressed her ass even further up against his member. "But this isn't gonna stop until you do..."

She continued to lightly trace her hand up and down his length as she wiggled her rump against his member a bit more, making the Coyote grunt once again as he began to thrash wildly, muffled moans escaping his lips.

Vanessa grinned as he struggled beneath her. "Getting excited hmmmm?" She spoke. "Well..." She then lifted herself up a bit and positioned her breasts directly above his face. "Maybe I'll just do this..."

She then grabbed the back of Aron's head and shoved his muzzle deep into her tits, making Aron's face go bright red as he shook his head back and forth, trying to get out of her grip. But this only managed to pleasure the white vixen as she let a small moan escape her lips, smirking as she felt the Coyote struggle between her breasts.

The Arctic fox continued to keep the Coyote's muzzle buried in her bosom as she lightly messaged his member in a teasing fashion while Aron thrashed around, desperately trying to break free.

But it was of no use as the white vixen above him continued to tease his cock, making Aron's mind go into a frenzy as his hips began to buck uncontrollably, his rod desperately wanting to be pleasured. It was also becoming a bit difficult to breath due to the large tits in his face, cutting off most of his oxygen.

Vanessa giggled as his hips bucked beneath her gaining another dominant smile. "Oh you want it so badly don't you..." She whispered. "You want me to fuck you... you want me to end your torment..."

Aron shook his head between her breasts in refusal, trying to keep his mind steady. But lust was quickly overcoming him, Vanessa's crafty hand teasing his beginning to drive him crazy.

"I can end it all..." The white vixen said softly. "All you have to do... is _beg_..."

Aron shut his eyes tightly, his entire body tensing up over the tauntingly sweet pleasure Vanessa was giving him. He wanted it to end, and he was starting not to care how it would end.

"So..." Vanessa spoke up. "Are you gonna beg for your master to fuck you?"

Aron couldn't take the torment anymore, and nodded his head up and down between her breasts vigorously in response.

Vanessa grinned. "Good boy..." She cooed.

She then leaned back, freeing Aron's muzzle from her breasts, and untied the rope clamping his muzzle shut, allowing the Coyote to speak.

But, one last wave of reluctance hit Aron as he whined a bit.

"Please..." He sobbed, tears beginning to form in his eyes as his face grew red with shame. "S-stop..."

Vanessa smirked and shook her head. "Ah ah ah..." She scolded as she began to lightly rub his member once again. "That's not what I want to hear..."

Aron squirmed beneath her, trying the best he could to get his member away from her teasing touch. "Pleeease..." He whimpered. "S-Stop... d-don't make m-me..."

Vanessa giggled once again and nibbled on his ear a bit. "I'm not going to stop..." She whispered. "I'm gonna go all the way this time..." She then circled her finger around his tip. "But not until you beg me to..."

Aron groaned as she continued to torment his cock, his rod throbbing as it twitched in anticipation, practically screaming for release.

"Please..." He begged, his voice becoming low.

Vanessa smirked once again and raised an eyebrow. "Please what?" She questioned.

Aron's face went bright red as he kept his eyes firmly shut, a couple tears of shame rolling down his cheeks.

"F-Fuck me..." He whispered in a hushed tone, his pride diminishing.

The white vixen kept her dominant smile. "What was that?" She asked as she lightly ran her fingers up his length. "I can't hear you."

Aron cringed and put his head to the side, his face becoming red right down to his neck.

"Fuck me." He said through gritted teeth.

Vanessa's smile grew. "Hmmm?" She responded as she pressed her ass up against the side of his member. "You'll need to speak up little guy..."

Aron's mind gave out at that point, and becoming overwhelmed with lust and frustration.

"FUCK ME!" He shouted. "Just fuck me! Please!"

Vanessa grinned at his words. "If you insist..." She mocked.

The white Vixen then lifted her hips up and positioned her wet pussy above Aron's member, before plummeting down on him.

Aron gasped as his rod penetrated her lips and moaned out loudly, already very close to his climax due to Vanessa's previous teasing.

Vanessa also moaned as she brought her hips back, and thrust into him once again, his rod sliding in and out of her tight pussy as she did so. She then continued these actions as she placed her hands on his chest, arching her back as she grinned down at the boy beneath her.

Aron's face was bright red as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, he was quickly reaching his limit. Immense pleasure overtaking him as his hips bucked wildly and his entire body shook with anticipation.

Vanessa quickly grabbed the back of his head and plummeted her torso downwards, shoving his face deep between her tits once again.

"Come on little guy..." She breathed as she continued to ride him. "Cum... Cum for your master..."

Aron practically screamed with pleasure as his hips shot forward, his member plowing deep into the vixen as it burst. The Coyote's moans were muffled by Vanessa's breasts as his climax continued, a massive amount of cum being released from his balls as Vanessa's tightness continued to pleasure his rod.

Vanessa's grinned widened as Aron came, still thrusting into him as he did so. She of course wanted to have a orgasm of her own, and Aron's cock was still stiff due to the pill she had given him.

"Goood boy..." She cooed. "Now you just lay there and let mommy have a bit of fun..."

The white vixen then wrapped both arms around Aron, shoving his head further between her breasts as she continued to thrust into him.

Aron's panted slightly, his tongue brushing up against Vanessa's tits as he did so. He was becoming dizzy due to his orgasm and the fact that Vanessa's massive breasts were cutting off most of his oxygen.

But the white vixen had little concern for his breathing right now, she only wanted to pleasure herself with him at this point. Her thrusting becoming faster and harder as her lower lips drenched his cock with its fluids, making it all the more easy to ride his length from the tip right down to his balls.

Vanessa's mind started to be driven by pure pleasure as she continued to fuck the Coyote beneath her, gripping him tightly as she rode his cock with gusto.

"You're my little toy..." She breathed as she fucked him even harder. "And I'm gonna ride you all night long!"

Aron's own moans were muffled by Vanessa's breasts, another orgasm beginning to rise in him as well.

Vanessa then gripped his ass tightly as she squeezed it, thrusting into him as hard as she could as she swung her head up into the air, moaning loudly with pleasure. She was quickly reaching her limit, the thought of having such an adorable and submissive little boy beneath her along with pleasure of fucking him while he struggled to breath beneath her breasts driving her over the edge.

She then gave it a couple more good thrusts, before she thrust into him on final time, moaning out loudly into the room as she came, her fluids pouring out of her pussy as it drenched Aron's rod. Aron also managed to reach his limit at that point, his hips bucking forward once more as his rod burst within Vanessa once again.

Vanessa's orgasm lasted for a good twenty seconds, before she exhaled and collapsed atop Aron, her breasts completely covering his face. Aron had little energy in him to do anything about it, only managing to turn his head to the side to gain a bit of air.

The two then laid there for a while, both panting heavily, one with a large smile on her face, the other look of shame and embarrassment on his.

Aron had never been so humiliated and defeated in his entire life... he had just been used like a tool by the vixen atop him, tied up and ridden. Not to mention she had made him beg for her to fuck him, and boy did he beg.

Tears began to form in Aron's eyes as he realized that this had been his first time as well, his first time had been with this manipulative and sadistic fox who had tied him up and raped him. He wanted his first time to be with someone he cared for, someone he knew he wanted to be with, he didn't want to be forced into it, especially not drugged and tied down in the process.

Aron then began to sob softly to himself, his body tired and aching slightly as his limbs remained tied up and unmoving.

He felt awful... scratch that, he felt utterly terrible.

Vanessa noticed the boy crying beneath her and smiled slightly, lifting herself off of him and laying beside him as she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh little guy..." She cooed. "Its all over now..."

Aron shut his eyes and his head away, bawling into his shoulder since he couldn't even bring his hands up to his face due to them being bound.

Vanessa smiled at his display and laid her cheek on his own as she pulled herself closer to him.

"You're so adorable you know that?" She whispered. "Crying even though you just got lucky for the first time..."

Aron shut his eyes tighter as she said that, reminded once again that this was indeed his first time, and his virginity was stolen by the vixen.

"And I know it was your first time..." Vanessa said softly as she nuzzled him a bit. "Anyone and everyone could tell that you were a virgin..." She then grinned a bit. "Keyword "were""

Aron didn't respond, he only kept to his sobbing as he sniffled a bit, his will and his self esteem obliterated at that point.

Vanessa yawned a bit as her eyelids grew heavy, a large smile on her face. "Hmm... its time for bed little guy..." She whispered, picking up the rope she had used to tie his muzzle shut off the bed. "I'll play with you a bit more in the morning..."

She then grabbed his muzzle and tied the rope around it once again, silencing the poor Coyote's cries. Vanessa then laid her head back down on his cheek again, closing her eyes as she hummed a bit.

"Nighty night little guy..." She whispered as she nuzzled him once more.

She then feel into a calm and peaceful sleep, leaving the muzzled Coyote to weep to himself, his muffled sobbing not bothering the vixen one bit.

Aron kept bawling, his muffled cries being the only sound that filled the room...

As he tried to cope with the horrid act that he had just been forced to endure...

 **A.N: There! One horrid act down! One much more horrid act to go!**

 **I decided to do Vanessa first because she's not as... "physical" as Ranie is. Vanessa's horrid act is more humiliating than anything, and demoralizing. But Ranie, oh good lordy Ranie, she will be much more abusive and traumatizing for our poor friend Aron. But that's all in the next chap!**

 **And to zewing, I know my author's notes seem like they're written by a third grader on some sort of sugar rush, but I put work into my smut damn it! Or, at least I hope I did. Fuck, this could be utter shit and I wouldn't even know it!**

 **But anywho, I hope someone got something out of this mess! Have a wonderful night!**


	5. The Black Wolf's Trap

**A.N: All right! Now if this is actually your first M for mature fic I SERIOUSLY plead you to turn back! This is not something you want to get into! Because this is fucked up man!**

 **But what the hell, if you're still here that means I couldn't convince you in the first place, so let's get into this bullshit shall we?**

 **God damn my deranged mind...**

Chapter Five

Fear, anxiety, and uncertainty.

Those three things lingered in Aron's mind as he stood on the side of the street, staring at Ranie and her brother's house. Aron didn't want to move, he didn't want to go to the house since he knew full well what was waiting for him in there.

A house full of strangers he wouldn't know, all talking to eachother while he'd be off in the corner of it all, and possibly be harassed by Ranie and or others for his meek attitude.

The Coyote looked down, not knowing if he should go through with this since he knew there was a low chance of him having a fun time here. But he also knew that Leo would probably find out he didn't go and hound him about it for the rest of his life.

Aron shut his eyes as he rubbed his arm a bit, still unable to decide what he should do at that moment. But the more the Coyote had thought about it, the more he realized that he probably wouldn't be faced with another opportunity like this in his lifetime. This was, after all, the first party he had been invited to (or at least the first one that didn't occur on someone's birthday), and he had never experienced something like this before.

Hell, his father had seemed somewhat excited when he had heard that Aron was going to this party, saying that it would be good for him since Aron needed to get out more. The Coyote could see where his father was coming from since Aron barely did do anything outside of his house other than attend classes at the Academy.

Maybe this party would be so bad, and hell, he might actually have some fun like Leo had said.

Aron thought about it for a bit longer, before he took a deep breath, and walked forward. The walk up to the home was somewhat daunting for the Coyote, his anxiety not entirely faded. Though he was a bit surprised that he hadn't heard any music coming from inside the house, nor did he see anyone enter or exit while he had stood outside.

Perhaps he was a bit early? He didn't know if he had heard Ranie clearly when she stated the time of the party, since he was somewhat worked up at the time.

But, nevertheless, Aron made it to the door. Though when he made it there, he hesitated, a small voice in the back of his head still urging him to turn away and go home. He stood at the door for about five minutes straight, still thinking over the situation.

He really didn't know what to do at that point, since he hated parties in the first place and he was a very antisocial person. But, then again, he really did need to get out more, if he left now he would just head back home and be bored out of his mind as he sat on his couch playing games. And hell, he had made it this far, why turn back now?

So, Aron slowly brought up his hand, and knocked on the door a bit, hoping it would attract someone's attention inside. It took about a minute until the door opened, revealing Ranie. Aron winced a bit as he saw Ranie open the door, not exactly wanting her to be the first person he interacted with, but he didn't have much choice as of now.

Ranie kept a cold stare on him as she held the door open. "Good... you're here." She stated.

Aron nodded a bit, rubbing his arm as he looked down. "Yeah..." He responded. "I'm here..."

Ranie stepped to the side and opened the door all the way, gesturing for Aron to enter. "Come in." She advised.

Aron nodded once again and walked inside, taking a look around the place as he did so. He was surprised to see that the house was empty of people, no signs of a party anywhere.

Somewhat concerned about this, the Coyote turned to Ranie. "W-Where is everyone?" He asked.

Ranie didn't turn her gaze to him, simply shutting the door and locking it. "At Panther's house..." She replied.

Aron's eyes widened a bit. "B-but you told me the party was here..." He stuttered, becoming a bit nervous.

"I did..." Ranie stated as she turned to face him with a blank expression. "But I told Wolf to have the party at Panther's house."

The black furred wolf then began to take a couple steps forward, gaining a slight glare as she approached Aron in a somewhat menacing manner.

Aron took a couple more steps back as he shrunk down slightly. "Th-Then why did y-you tell me to c-come here?" He stuttered out.

Ranie kept walking towards him, her eyes narrowing. "So I can have you here alone..." She replied, her gaze getting colder by the second.

Aron didn't like her words at all, gaining a small pit of dread in his stomach. The Coyote kept walking backwards, until his back hit a wall, making him freeze up slightly.

"W-why?" He asked, starting to tremble a bit in fear as the large wolf continued to advance upon him.

Ranie glared at him a bit. "So I can fuck you..." She stated in a cold tone.

Aron's eyes bulged out of his skull as she said that, completely flabbergasted by her very blunt statement. Hell, she mine as well had slapped him across the face it was so blunt. His mind was going slightly off the rails at that point, fear and right out confusion making him freeze in place like a statue.

Ranie then stood before him, her large form towering over Aron's as he shrunk down a bit more, staring up at the wolf with eyes filled with fear. The wolf then grabbed his arms and pinned them up against the wall as she pressed her body up against his a bit, making Aron tremble like mad as a blush appeared on his face.

Ranie growled slightly as she lowered her muzzle down next to Aron's ear. "I wanted you here alone..." She hissed. "So that I could break you in..." She then squeezed Aron's arms a bit. "And make you my little bitch..."

Aron didn't process much of what she had said, since his mind was... well, trying to stay together at that point. He didn't know what to do, he was cornered by a very large and intimidating girl that could squash him like a bug if she so pleased to.

Ranie took his silence as a sign to continue and snorted a bit. She then lowered her muzzle even further down, and began to kiss his neck, sucking on it slightly as she did so.

Aron froze up as he felt her warm lips press up against his neck, his mind practically shutting down as it was unable to process what was happening in that moment. Ranie kept a firm grip on Aron's arms in order to keep him pinned up against the wall as she continued to kiss his neck repeatedly, pressing her body right up against his.

Aron began to tremble as his face became bright red, his mind was still trying to figure out what was happening. Never in his life did he think he'd be faced with a situation like this, no girl had ever claimed that they wanted to "fuck him" and none had ever been so forward, other than Vanessa of course...

Ranie suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, kissing his neck more passionately as she wrapped on leg around him as well. Aron flinched at this as he trembled furiously, his body becoming aroused at the situation as his mind went into a state of chaos as it continued to try and work out the troubling situation.

Ranie then brought her face up to his and pressed her lips up against his hard, their muzzles locking into a forceful kiss.

Aron's eyes bulged out of his skull as this happened, no female had ever kissed him in his entire lifetime, and now here one was, practically sucking his tongue out of his mouth.

The black wolf moaned a bit as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and crammed it down his throat, nearly choking him. Her hand then shot down into his pants as she tightly gripped his ass and squeezed it, making the Coyote gasp into the kiss.

This brought Aron back to his senses and he began to struggle in an attempt to break her hold on him. But Ranie expected this, and simply held onto him tighter as she squeezed his rump once more, swirling her tongue around in his mouth. Aron continued to try and escape her grip, shaking his head a bit in an attempt to break the kiss. But it was no use, as the wolf bit down on his muzzle to keep him in the kiss.

Ranie then gripped his ass tightly once again and shoved his hips up against hers, grinding on his hardened member a bit. This made Aron's mind go into even more of a frenzy, both fear and arousal arising within him as he began to fidget, desperately wanting to get away from the wolf holding him.

Ranie then broke the kiss and inhaled a bit as she shoved him back against the wall, panting as she stared into his eyes with a blank expression.

Aron shrunk down as he stared into her eyes, they showed pure hunger and lust for the Coyote, making Aron whimper slightly. The Wolf kept her expressionless gaze as she stared at him, she knew that he would break very easily, and that there was no way he could escape her. This made it all the more better for her, since most males would fight back with more ferocity, but she knew Aron was far to meek for that.

She then growled slightly and leaned down, grabbing Aron by the waist and hoisting him up on her shoulder.

Aron yelped out of surprise as he hung on her shoulder, grabbing on to her out of fear.

"H-Hey!" He stuttered. "P-Put me down-n!"

Ranie ignored the Coyote and walked over to her bedroom, opening the door as she reached the entrance. Scared and confused, Aron began to struggle in her grip, wanting this whole ordeal to be over.

"Le-Let me go-o!" He shouted as he continued to struggle.

Ranie once again ignored his pleas and entered her bed room, shutting the door behind them. She then locked the door and turned back to the room, bringing the poor Coyote right over to her bed and plopping him down on it. Aron yelped as he was dropped on the bed and was about to move, but the Wolf quickly climbed on the bed and sat down on his abdomen, pinning him down to the mattress.

Aron's face grew bright red as he trembled in fear. Everything that was happening in that moment both scared and confused the poor boy. He was now under what seemed to be a very aroused female who could easily overpower him if he wished to stop her actions. What made it worse was the fact that he too was becoming slightly aroused at the event, his body easily reacting to a female being pressed right up against him.

Ranie stared down at her prey with the same emotionless expression, examining Aron with malicious intent. His body trembling beneath her making her more and more aroused by the second, the sweet feeling of dominance over a male giving her a sense of excitement and pride.

But she knew not to show emotion, so as to scare the Coyote further and keep him in a state where he wouldn't struggle too much. Though she did enjoy the thought of Aron feebly struggling against her while she had her way with him it would be bothersome if he did it too much.

So, the Wolf decided to sink full fear into him.

Ranie slowly lowered her head down to Aron's while she grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. Aron was frozen in fear as he stared into her cold eyes, unable to move, he only whimpered slightly.

Ranie then lowered her muzzle to his ear. "Like I said before... I'm going to _fuck_ you." She whispered, she then tightened her grip on his wrists. "And I'm going to fuck you harder then you'll ever be fucked in your life..." She then gave out a low growl. "You're going to become my little bitch, and I'll fuck you however and whenever I want to..."

Aron's head wasn't able to process her words. The whole scenario sent his mind into a frenzy once again, and the words he was able to process brought utter horror over him. He whimpered once again as he shied his head away from Ranie's muzzle, his body beginning to tremble more furiously.

"Now..." Ranie whispered as she nibbled on his ear a bit. "Let's break you in good..."

The Wolf's hands shot down to Aron's pants and she swiftly unbuttoned his jeans. Aron yelped and grabbed her arms, trying to pry her hands off his pants. But Ranie was too strong and roughly pulled his jeans off of him, managing to take his shoes and socks of with them.

Aron's face grew bright red as she did this. "S-stop!" He stammered as he tried to push her off of him.

Ranie simply swatted his hands aside and grabbed his sweatshirt, roughly pulling it up and off of him as well. Terrified, Aron began to flail wildly, wanting to get away from the wolf stripping him of his clothing.

"S-stop it!" He shouted. "G-Get off of-f m-me!"

Ranie ignored the Coyote's cries once again and pulled his shirt up and over his head, not caring to be gentle in the process.

Now, only in his boxers, Aron continued to flail beneath the black furred wolf sitting on his waist. He felt exposed and humiliated, just wanting it to end.

"G-Get off!" He screamed. "Please-e s-stop-"

Aron was cut off as he felt something collide with his cheek, making him yelp out of pain as he held the side of his face. It took Aron a moment to realize that Ranie had just punched him straight in the jaw. But he had little time to think on the matter since the Wolf quickly grabbed his muzzle and forced it onto the bed, pressing down on it hard to keep him silent.

Aron grabbed Ranie's hand and tried to pry it off of him as tears welled up in his eyes, pain and confusion overcoming him.

Ranie brought her muzzle down to his ear one again. "Listen you little bitch!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm going to fuck you whether you like it or not!" She then growled once again. "Now you can either lay down and take it like a bitch!" The wolf gripped his muzzle tighter. "Or you can struggle and I'll _punish_ you like a bitch!"

Tears rolled down Aron's cheeks as he shielded his face with his arms, terror washing over him as the black furred demon shouted at him. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, he just wanted to be home, in his bed, listening to his music, and be safe. But now, he was at this Wolf's mercy, being abused verbally and physically by her.

Ranie didn't wait too long for a response and let go of his muzzle, only to have the terrified Coyote bawl out in terror, his loud cries filling the room. This displeased the Wolf as she growled and grabbed his muzzle once again, raising her fist threateningly.

"Quit your crying!" She shouted. "Otherwise you'll be hacking up teeth all night!"

Aron once again brought his hands up to shield his face, full terror and helplessness overcoming him. He wanted it to all stop, or at least have it all slow down, so he could process what was happening.

The Wolf raised her fist higher. "Understand!?" She bellowed.

Aron quickly bobbed his head up and down, not wanting to be striked across the face one again. Ranie snorted at his response and let go off his muzzle. Aron kept his mouth shut as he tried to stifle his cries, only a couple sniffles and whimpers escaping his lips as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ranie remained seated on his waist for a bit, before she swiftly lifted her tank top over her head, exposing her breasts a bit as they sat tightly in a decent sized gray bra. Aron's eyes widened as she did this and he quickly shut them, his face turning bright red. He, of course, had never seen a girls breasts before, and it felt somewhat wrong for him to be staring at hers, even if she was presenting them to him.

Ranie rolled her eyes at this but did nothing, she merely slipped off her jeans and her socks, now sitting on his waist in only her bra and panties. Aron trembled once again as he felt her bare legs brush up against his, this was all happening far too fast for the Coyote to be able to keep up, and he just wanted it to stop.

But, Ranie had no intentions of stopping.

Ranie lifted herself off him a bit, her gaze drifting down to his boxers. "Now, let's see what you've got packing under there..." She spoke as she grabbed his boxers and roughly pulled them off of him.

Aron's face became a as red as a cherry in that moment, the Coyote yelping as he swiftly put his hands over his privates and rolling onto his side, putting one leg over them for good measure.

Ranie rolled her eyes once again, somewhat annoyed with the prude Coyote's actions. She tossed his boxers across the room and put her hands on the bed next to both sides of his head, slowly lowering her muzzle to his ear.

Aron trembled as he felt her hot breath on his ear, not bothering to open his eyes as he curled up a bit, praying she wouldn't harm him.

"Listen you little bitch..." Ranie snarled. "You're going to show me that little prick of yours... otherwise I'll tear your fucking balls off..." She then looked down to his covered privates. "If you even have any balls that is..."

Aron's face continued to flush bright red with shame and humiliation. His pride was continuously being beaten down by the black furred demon above him, and now it was going to be practically obliterated. He knew that he had no other choice to obey her unless he wanted to be beaten to a pulp, or worse.

So, with a pathetic whimper, Aron slowly let go of his privates, and rolled onto his back, giving Ranie a view of his slightly erect member, though keeping his eyes tightly shut in the process.

Ranie raised an eyebrow at this display. "I'm surprised you actually have balls down there..." She mocked. "That definitely isn't the biggest prick I've seen... but its not the smallest either."

More tears began to well up in Aron's eyes as she uttered those words. His pride practically gone at that moment as he felt the full impact of shame and humiliation.

Ranie sat atop his waist now as she undid her bra and took it off, exposing her large bare breasts in their full glory. She then tossed her bra aside and glared down at the whimpering Coyote beneath her, somewhat annoyed that his eyes were firmly shut rather than gazing at her tits. Ranie grabbed Aron's throat, making him yelp as he gripped her wrist, trying to pry her hand off his throat. The Wolf lowered breasts closer to Aron's face as she lifted his head up a bit.

"Open your eyes pussy..." She snarled. "Then grow a fucking pair and suck on my tits."

Aron felt her squeeze his neck harder, making it difficult for him to breathe, he knew he had no other choice but to obey her so he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw her large breasts mere inches away from his face, they were round and plump, almost perfectly shaped. He grew bright red from his face down to his neck as he continued to stare. It felt so awkward and wrong to stare at her breasts, at least in a morality stand point, but his body however enjoyed the view as his member began to harden at the sight.

Aron was unable to move out of shock and fear, he didn't know what to do at that point, his mind practically going into a downward spiral as it began to shut down, too much stress being inflicted upon it.

This annoyed Ranie even more as she squeezed his neck harder and pulled his head forward, making it so that the tip of his muzzle was placed on her erect nipple.

"Suck. My. Tits." She demanded through gritted teeth.

Aron began to panic a bit, losing air to his lungs he thrashed around, trying to break free from Ranie's iron grip.

But Ranie held him still, growling at his feeble attempt to escape. She gripped his neck tighter and in one swift motion jolted his head back and forth, making Aron pause so he could recover from the whiplash.

"Do it you little bitch!" She growled as she raised her fist threateningly.

Aron let out another pathetic whimper as he gripped Ranie's arm with both hands, trying to get her to release his neck.

"Pl-please stop..." He begged as he looked up at her with tear stained eyes. "I-I don't want t-to do this... p-please just s-stop..."

But Ranie ignored his pleas.

The Wolf slammed his head back down on the bed and grabbed his muzzle again, forcing his head to the side while she growled, a look of hatred on her face. Aron tried to pry her off of him once again, but, of course, it was no use.

Ranie gave out a fierce snarl as she lowered her muzzle to his ear once more. "I am sick and tired of you acting like such a little pussy!" She hissed. "You're gonna fucking suck my tits, or I'll break every god damned bone in your body until your mouth starts sucking!" She then gripped his muzzle harder. "And you're gonna do what ever the fuck I tell you or I'll make sure you end up in a wheel chair for the rest of your god damn life!"

Aron was fully terrified at this point, he froze up as he whimpered once again, curling up as much as he could as he silently surrendered to the Wolf above him. He knew she could do everything that she said she would, and he was horrified that she would do those things if he didn't obey her.

Ranie saw him ease up and snorted, easing up her grip on him as well, though still keeping a hand on his throat for good measure. She then lifted his head up by his throat until the tip of his muzzle was pressed up against her left tit.

"Now, for the last time..." Ranie snarled. "Suck."

Aron let out one last whimper, his pride and dignity practically being stripped away in that moment, and slowly placed his lips around her nipple, sucking on her breast lightly.

This, however, did not satisfy the Wolf atop him. She growled as she squeezed Aron's neck once again, making him gag a bit.

"Suck like you mean it bitch!" She demanded.

Not wanting to provoke Ranie further, Aron began to suck on her tit harder, his tongue brushing up against it a bit.

This made Ranie moan slightly, but she stifled it, not wanting to show any weakness so as to keep the Coyote beneath her in full terror. She then grabbed Aron's hand and placed it on her right breast.

"Squeeze." She commanded as she glared down at him.

Aron winced a bit as he continued to suck her breast, he then squeezed her other one lightly, hoping it would satisfy his captor.

Unfortunately, it did not.

"Squeeze it harder you pussy!" She roared. "If keep being this shitty at this I'll have to break a couple bones until you actually try!"

Aron flinched at her words and quickly squeezed her breast, trying to get a better grip on it in the process. He sure as hell didn't want her to beat the shit out of him, so he attempted to do the best he could. He groped her right breast while he began to suck a bit harder on her left one, hoping it would keep her from yelling at him further.

Ranie was getting very turned on from his actions, she grunted slightly and quickly used her free hand to slip off her panties. She then tossed them aside as she positioned herself so that her slit was on the side of his member, grinding her hips on it so that her juices could coat his rod.

Aron squirmed at this, his rod reaching full arousal from her grinding, but even though he didn't like what was happening he dared not to try and stop Ranie, knowing full well how much it would piss her off.

Ranie grunted once again as she continued to grind on him. "Lick my tits now bitch!" She snarled, keeping her hand on his throat.

Aron gagged a bit and began to lick her left nipple, letting his tongue linger slightly each time he did so.

This made Ranie moan a bit, she placed her hand on his and pressed it futher up against her breast, Aron continuing to squeeze it so as not to provoke her. Her grinding became rougher as she let him play with her breasts a bit longer, before she quickly grabbed both his wrists and pinned them up over his head, bringing her face right up to his with an emotionless stare.

Aron yelped a bit as she did this, his eyes wide with fear as she stared at him with her bone chilling gaze. Ranie was panting slightly, her eyes showing pure hunger and dominance as she gained a bit of a glare.

"Are you ready to be fucked so hard you won't be able to walk straight?" She growled in a low voice, positioning herself so that her lower lips were directly above the tip of his soaked rod.

Reality of the situation had hit Aron like a freight train in that moment, his first time experiencing intimacy would be with this cruel and abusive wolf atop of him, not to mention it would be without his consent. Aron whimpered as he realized this and he struggled in her grasp a bit.

"P-please... l-let me go..." He begged as he gave her a pleading look. "I-I don't w-wanna d-do this... p-please d-don't..."

Ranie snorted as she placed her nose on his. "You should be thanking me you fucking pussy..." She growled. "I'm gonna take that virginity away from you before Vanessa has a chance to get it herself."

Aron cringed at the name of the other girl who harassed him over and over. "J-Just please..." He cried with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I don't w-want t-to do t-this..."

Ranie snorted and slowly lowered her muzzle down to his ear again. "I don't care if you don't want to..." She growled. "No one was going to pop your fucking cherry without you bitching about it..." She then gripped his wrists tighter and lowered her body closer to his. "So, I'm going have to fucking take it by _force_."

Aron continued to struggle as she said these words. "N-No!" He cried. "S-stop! Please j-just s-stop!"

Ranie snarled as Aron struggled in her grasp, she then brought her hand back and slammed her fist against his cheek, making the Coyote yelp in pain as he put his head to the side, closing his eyes tightly.

"Shut the fuck up!" She growled. The Wolf then positioned herself so that her lower lips were directly above Aron's rod. "And take it like a fucking _male_."

Ranie then shot her hips downwards, her slit swallowing Aron's rod whole. The Coyote gasped loudly as she did this, still keeping the side of his face down on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks as the place where she struck him began to swell up.

Ranie grunted and pulled back a bit, before slamming down onto him again. The rough actions making Aron both moan with pleasure and whimper in pain, his cries becoming louder. The Wolf then grabbed his shoulders tightly as she continued to thrust into him with as much force as she could muster, wanting to get as much pleasure as she could out of this moment.

His arms now free Aron placed them on her hips and tried to shove her off of him, but she was far too strong for him as she continued to pound her waist up against his, his rod sliding in and out of her pussy as she did so.

"S-stop i-it!" Aron bawled. "It h-hurts! I-it really f-fucking hurts!"

Aron's cries fell on deaf ears, and only managed to piss off Ranie once again. She snarled and put her hand under the pillow on her bed.

"That's it you little shit!" She bellowed as she continued to fuck him.

She then took out a small, metallic, cylinder like object out from under the pillow. She then clamped the device on Aron's muzzle, the cylinder making a clicking sound as the Coyote felt it tighten, making it impossible for him to open his mouth.

Somewhat content, Ranie put her focus back to riding the Coyote. She started to pick up the pace as she practically pummeled his waist with hers, fucking him as hard as she could as she grunted with each thrust.

Aron's cries were now muffled by the device clamped over his muzzle, bringing his hands up in a feeble attempt to get it off, only to have it sit tightly as he clawed at it.

Ranie was starting to become impatient, her orgasm steadily approaching, but she wanted more pleasure.

"GRAB MY FUCKING TITS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She roared as she slammed her fist in his gut, still thrusting into him.

Aron's yelp was muffled once again as he held his stomach for a moment, before Ranie growled and grabbed his hands, shoving them onto her breasts.

"I SAID GRAB MY TITS!" She shouted once again.

More tears poured down Aron's face as she screamed at him and he reluctantly obeyed, grasping her breasts as he began to fondle them a bit, just wanting the whole experience to be done and over with.

Ranie moaned loudly as he did this, grabbing his shoulders once again and fucking him like no tomorrow, her thrusting becoming as fast and as rough as she could possibly make it to be.

Aron felt the heat rise in his member as Ranie's tight pussy squeezed it against her walls. His rod began to twitch as he felt an orgasm quickly rising within him. His mind would have been fully taken by pleasure at this point if Ranie's roughness hadn't brought so much pain to him.

But, nevertheless Aron's mind slowly succumbed to the pleasure, his back arching a bit as the Wolf continued to thrust into him in a fast pace. He instinctively squeezed her breasts somewhat tightly as his orgasm rapidly approached, his moans muffled by the cylinder clamped around his muzzle as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

Ranie was also reaching her limit too, his rod sliding in and out of her while he roughly squeezed her tits sending her into a stage of ecstasy.

But, Aron was the first to fall. The Coyote let out a loud muffled moan as his own hips bucked forward, his member bursting deep inside of Ranie as he involuntarily wrapped his arms around her torso, cramming her tits right up against his chest. He gripped the Wolf a bit tighter as his load continued to flow into her, only to have him be slammed right back down on the bed as she continued thrusting as hard as she could, still wanting to cum herself.

Aron then laid his head back as he finished cumming, panting a bit, but he had little time to breathe as it was Ranie's turn to wrap her arms around him as she fucked him even harder, very close to her climax.

Aron's mind was blank, his face red with shame with tears streaming down his face, and his pride completely obliterated. He merely grunted in pain as Ranie continued to ride him roughly, finding it hard to care anymore since his virginity and self worth had just been stripped away.

Ranie simply went on, pulling him close as she felt her orgasm arising. Her head then shot up into the air as she moaned out into the room, thrusting into him one last time. Her orgasm then hit, her hips locking as she moaned once more, her juices flowing out of her pussy as they drenched Aron's member, leaking down onto his waist.

She then exhaled and plopped her head down on the bed beside Aron's, panting heavily as he her eyelids became heavy with fatigue. She had the faintest of smiles on her face, the orgasm she just experienced had been one of the best she had ever had. The Wolf had never had a male be so reluctant and prude, and the thought that she had just forced him into this while he bitched and moaned about it made her feel wonderful. She now had a strong sense of pride and dominance over the poor boy beneath her, he was now her bitch, and boy, he was one of the best bitches she ever had.

Ranie, lazily placed her mouth next to Aron's ear. "You're... my bitch now..." She breathed. "And we'll be doing this again... whenever and wherever the fuck I want to." She then gripped his arms tightly. "Your ass is now my property, and I own your fucking dick." She then lifted her head and glared down at him. "So burn it into that little skull of yours..."

Ranie then lowered her face down to his."You're my fucking bitch toy now..." She growled. "And don't you fucking forget it..."

Fresh tears fell down Aron's face as Ranie uttered those words. He had never felt so powerless... so used... so _worthless_. He felt violated, abused, and his self worth was demolished, leaving him in just a void of pain and sorrow.

Ranie grunted and laid herself on her side, positioning Aron so that he was facing her. She then stared at the boy as he wept in shame and humiliation. She felt no pity for him, she only felt pride, pride over the fact that she had just broken him, and made herself a new toy.

She then snorted. "Now..." She growled as she shoved his mouth up against her right breast. "Suck on my tits like the hungry little bitch you are..."

Aron sobbed a bit more. She couldn't even give him time to weep over the heinous act she just committed upon him, she just wanted to keep stomping on the little pride she left him with.

But, with one last sob, Aron obeyed, not wanting to anger the Wolf once again. He slowly placed his lips around her perked up nipple and sucked on it.

Ranie snorted a bit as she wrapped a leg around him. "Good little bitch..." She grunted, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head. "Now keep it up until I tell you to switch tits."

Aron kept sucking and licking her right tit as he bit down his sorrow so as not to make the situation any worse.

Pleased with his obedience, Ranie simply kept silent as she wrapped her free arm around him, pulling him a bit closer.

And thus, they simply laid in her bed for a while longer, the abusive Wolf keeping her firm grip on her poor Coyote as he did as she demanded of him.

Aron was now her beaten and broken in bitch.

And she was going to enjoy every second of it.

 **A.N: Aaaand done! The second and probably more horrid act has been posted! Yaaaaay...**

 **Now, who was the one who stole Aron's virginity eh? You people get to decide that wondrous fact! How this will work is that Aron did get raped by these two horrid females, but what order did it happen in? You all get to vote on it! And that vote will probably last until I get the next chapter or two out.**

 **With that said, please note that I probably won't be getting out that chapter next week, because this was the last chapter I had pre written. Chapter six has not been written and I'll probably only write it if I see that there is a decent amount of people who actually want to see more of this shitshow as of now. I know there are some people, but, I've got the other fic I haven't quite finished yet and that has a lot more people on board with it. And I know its kind of unfair since Pokemon is a lot more popular than Starfox, but hey, believe it or not I put work into this smut and I would like to see if it actually attracted at least a small group of people (five or six, or something like that.)**

 **So, if you actually want this to continue, leave a review, follow, or fav. And if you're too ashamed to do something like that! Then just send me a PM or something like that! I swear I won't tell anyone since I know where you're coming from! Still... I wouldn't blame you if you were hesitant to do that, since I am a deranged horny bastard.**

 **Also! To that rickydark dude! You are not the horrific person here! I am! And it should probably be Fifty Shades of Black and White! You know? Since Ranie is a black furred wolf and Vanessa is a white furred fox? Eh? ... I, I'll shut up now.**

 **Anyways, be sure to vote on who you want to be the one that stole Aron's virginity! And if you want this to continue, show me! If you don't then maybe I can actually focus on my real life eh?**

 **Have a wonderful night everyone!**


	6. Father and Son

A shower. A shower could clean it all away couldn't it? It could wash away the unseen filth on Aron's body. It could wash away his shame and humiliation. It could clear all the horrid memories that were festering in the young Coyote's head, and make everything okay again.

Couldn't it?

Well... unfortunately... it couldn't.

Aron could only lay there, curled up on the floor of a tub, and wish that everything could just be washed away.

The rushing water from the shower could only calm Aron slightly, though they were accompanied by the Coyote's tears as well. His eyes were shut tightly as he sniffled and sobbed to himself, hopelessness and soul crushing humiliation tearing him apart on the inside.

Why did this have to happen to him? He was raped not once, but twice, both times coming from a different girl. Why? Just why? What did he do to deserve such a terrible fate?

Aron curled up a bit more as he began to tremble, thoughts of fear and uncertainty washing over him.

Was it going to happen again? How could he ever go back to the Academy when he would have to face both of those demons again?

Aron's eyes shot open as a horrible thought popped into his head.

Did one of them get pregnant?

Aron held himself tighter as he began to tremble at the thought. Neither of them had used any protection when they forced him into intimacy. What if one of them got pregnant? What if _both_ of them got pregnant!?

Aron gained a face of pure horror at that thought. He wasn't ready to be a father, not yet. No way in hell could he support a child right now. And worst of all, if one of them did become pregnant that child would be a result of him being raped. He wouldn't be able to look at the kid without being reminded of the horrid act that created them.

The Coyote began to rock himself back and forth a bit, his imagination running wild with worry and terror. His mind was very fragile at that point, so he was easily managing to freak himself out.

Aron shut his eyes as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, beginning to sob as paranoia and humiliation washed over him.

What was he going to do? How could he ever get over such soul crushing events?

The Coyote shook his head as his sobbing became louder, even the rushing water from the shower couldn't drown out the noise. He wished it was all just a bad dream, he wished that none of it had ever happened.

But it did, he had been raped. _Raped_ by _girls_.

The thought of it was so humiliating to the young Coyote. Sure it was embarrassing enough to say that he was raped, but the fact that he was raped by two girls was even fucking worse for him. Aron hadn't even heard of a guy getting raped by a girl before, at least, not one that didn't involve something going up the guy's ass.

But no, Aron the poor little Coyote got forcefully fucked by two girls, what a story the will be when it gets out. Aron could hear the gossip now...

Aron, the wimpy little Coyote got fucked by two girls while whimpered and cried both times. He even ended up begging one of them to fuck him in the end, what a pussy...

Aron put his hands over his eyes and bawled into them, knowing that there was a good chance that either Vanessa or Ranie would spread the word that he was a little bitch, a little toy, or whatever else those two demons would come up with.

The Coyote kept bawling into his hands as the thought of going back to the academy came to mind. He couldn't go back... but at the same time, he had to go back. His father had payed for most of his education in that academy, and Aron couldn't let it go to waste. Aron's father had worked so many hours a day just to keep him in the academy, and that was only because Aron struggled to find a job since he was just so damn shy.

So, he had to go back, as much as he didn't want to, he owed it to his father.

Aron's sobbing died down as he laid his head on the floor of the shower, dreading the day that he would have to go back to the academy and face the two rapists once again.

Aron remained in the shower for a long while, not really wanting to move. He felt so... disgusting, violated, and no amount of time spent in that shower would make him feel clean.

But, he had to get up at some point. So, slowly but surely he rose from the bottom of the shower and shut it off, stepping out and grabbing a towel afterwards.

Aron's shoulders sagged as he halfheartedly dried himself off, finding it hard to look down at his body. He didn't want to look down at his flimsy limbs that failed to hold of his two assailants, or the sore privates that betrayed him in the horrid event.

The Coyote tossed his towel on the floor when he finished drying himself off, sighing to himself as he put on a pair of boxers he had placed in the bathroom prior to his shower. He then walked out of the room and into his own, his gaze on the floor the whole way there.

Aron grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts off the floor of his room and threw them on, not really caring about clean clothing at that point. He then laid down on his bed and put his head under the his pillow, trying to hide his face from the world.

Yet again he began to question himself why, why did all of this shit have to happen to him? And of course he never got an answer back, he was only left in his own shame and sorrow as he continued to try and cope with what had happened in the passed few days.

So, he simply laid on his bed, his face buried under his pillow as he began to softly weep to himself once again.

He did this for a little while, until he heard the sound of his front door opening followed by the sound of his father's voice.

"Aron? I'm home." His dad's voice called out from the floor below.

Aron's head jolted up a bit as he quickly began to wipe away his tears. His dad couldn't see him like this, if he had then he would ask Aron what it was all about. The Coyote shut his eyes as he continued to wipe away his tears. He couldn't let his father know, he just couldn't. Aron couldn't deal with the shame of admitting to his father, of all people, that he was raped, raped by _two_ girls.

"Aron? You up there?" Aron heard his father call out from the stair well.

"Yeah! Just give me a second!" Aron shouted back as he looked at his reflection in his PCD, making sure that there was no sign of tears.

The Coyote heard his father walk up the stairs and towards his room, followed by a light knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Aron's dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah, c-come on in." The Coyote said speedily after he made sure all of his tears were gone.

His father then opened the door and walked into Aron's room with a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy." He greeted as he shut the door behind him. "How you doing?"

Aron kept his eyes on his PCD as he quickly turned it on. "I'm good..." He replied hastily as he began to flip through a couple of pictures.

His father tilted his head a bit, not fully convinced by the answer. But he decided not to press on it and simply walked up to his son with a smile.

"What are you up to?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Looking at some stuff..." Aron replied, still not looking up at his father.

"Ah..." His dad replied as he looked down. "Well uh... I was looking at a couple trailers of the new movie that came out a couple days ago." Aron's dad then looked up at him. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go see it sometime this afternoon."

Aron frowned a bit as he looked down, not exactly wanting to leave the house after what happened the passed few days. But he felt kind of guilty, since his he and his dad didn't really do much together now days due to his dad's busy work schedule. Though guilt wasn't enough to drive him out of the house again.

"Sorry Dad... I'm not really feeling that well today..." Aron replied as he put his PCD on his bed. "Maybe sometime next weekend..."

His father frowned a bit at his response. "Oh... well uh, I have Saturday off next weekend... wanna go then?" He asked.

Aron turned to his father with a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, sure... that'll be fine."

His father tilted his head to the side a bit, a concerned look appearing on his face. "You really aren't feeling good are you?"

Aron nodded a bit as he held his stomach. "Yeah... I'm just kind of stressed out..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His father asked as he sat down next to Aron on the bed.

Aron winced a bit and looked away. "Not right now no..." He hastily replied, gripping his stomach a little harder.

His father frowned. "Well... if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here pal." He replied as he patted Aron on his shoulder a bit.

Aron smiled a bit, feeling some comfort in his father's words, but it sure as hell wasn't enough to overcome his torment.

"I might not be heading to the academy tomorrow..." Aron stated as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"That's you're decision buddy." His father replied as he rubbed Aron's shoulder. "You're nineteen now pal, I trust you enough to make your own decisions."

Aron simply nodded a bit in response, not really wanting to say much more on the subject.

The two then sat in silence for a bit, before Aron's father patted Aron's shoulder and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna make some dinner." He stated. "I'm thinking about a nice pot of pasta, you up for it?"

Aron forced a smile and looked up at his father with a nod. "Yeah... sounds good." He replied.

His father smiled back. "All right, I'll get to it then." He stated as he began to walked towards the door. "Maybe we can watch whatever movie they put on the TV tonight if you're feeling better."

Aron nodded once again. "Maybe..." He replied, still trying to keep his smile.

His father nodded back. "Well, I'll call you down when its ready." He replied as he walked out of Aron's room, shutting the door behind him.

Aron stared at the door for a moment, before a couple tears began to well up in his eyes. He began to think about how much his father was doing for him, and the large amount of credits he had to pay just for Aron to go to the academy, and Aron was just wasting it away, to scared to go back and face the two horrid girls.

Tears began to stream down the Coyote's face as he slammed his head on his pillow, sniffling slightly as more depressing thoughts came to his head.

His dad would be so ashamed of him if he learned the truth, if he learned that his son got raped and abused by two girls. Not to mention that he was wasting all of his dad's money since he probably wouldn't be able to finish the academy classes with a passing grade now that he would be too paranoid to think straight in class.

Aron started to bawl into his pillow as he curled up slightly, a feeling of hopelessness and soul crushing depression hitting him hard.

He was going to fail... he was going to fail the academy... all of his father's work would be wasted because of him. His life was about to go down the shitter... he wouldn't get a job... he'd lose everything, and just end up as a homeless failure... or worse... some sort of fucking sex slave for Ranie or Vanessa... maybe both.

The Coyote continued to weep, thinking his life was over... and that there was no coming back from this horrible event that occurred to him...

Meanwhile, Aron's father was downstairs standing by the stove, waiting for the water to boil so he could toss in the pasta. His father sighed as he looked up in thought, worrying about his son as Aron sat up in his room.

He knew something was wrong, something that Aron wasn't telling him about. Aron was usually pretty good at hiding his emotions, but his father could see that something was bothering him. Though of course, he couldn't really do much to coax it out of his son.

So, all he could do was sit and wait, hoping that Aron would either be over it himself, or that he would end up telling him what was wrong at some point.

Aron's father placed both of his hands on the counter top as he leaned back on it, looking up at the ceiling as a couple thoughts began to run through his head.

He wished that he was a bit closer with his son, sure he and Aron spent time together here and there, but his job had really kept him away from his son on most days. Aron's father hated working so many hours, but he knew he had to do it, he had to make sure that Aron made it through the Academy without any debt, and he could get the education he needed to follow his dreams.

His father would do anything to make sure that Aron's life was full of possibility, full of success, and not be... well... not be what his father's life was...

Aron's father had a rough life... and sadly Aron's wasn't the best either, especially since it didn't have the best start with his mother walking out on them.

He winced a bit as Aron's mother came to mind, painful memories popping up again, though fortunately there were some happy memories to accompany them. He never really liked to talk about Aron's mother, and thankfully Aron never really asked about her, which was both surprising and somewhat concerning for his father.

He would have thought Aron would have wanted to know more about his mother... but with the way Aron's uncle had talked about her, he could understand why he might not want to.

His father then placed his hand on his head as he remembered Aron's tenth birthday, which was a day where Aron's uncle said a _lot_ about his mother that Aron overheard.

It should have been a great day for Aron, but his father found a card in the mail that day, a card from Aron's mother. It had "Happy Birthday Aron" on the envelope, but he recognized the handwriting. And when he opened the card, he saw it had a long paragraph written in it. But then... he saw the words "Love, Mom."

At that point his father broke down, he began bawling right in the middle of his own son's birthday party. Most of the family had rushed to his side when that had happened, but Aron's uncle was the first to find the card. The rest of the memory, Aron's father could remember clear as day.

… Nine years ago...

"She doesn't deserve to give him a card Pete!" Aron's uncle yelled at his father as he gripped the card in his hand. "Not after all she's done."

Peter, Aron's father, remained seated on the sofa as he held his head in his hand, tears streaming down his face.

"B-But she's..." Peter stuttered. "Sh-she's..."

Aron's uncle gained a look of fury. "No Pete!" He roared. "Do you know how many times you told me "but she's and angle" and "but you don't see the good side of her" while you were together! Cut the shit all right!"

Aron's aunt then stepped into the fight. "Stop yelling at him Derek!" She shouted as she sat next to Peter. "Its not helping!"

Derek, Aron's uncle, narrowed his eyes at Peter. "Not until he get's it through his thick head that she hasn't changed!" He yelled.

Peter then placed his head on his sister's shoulder. "I j-just..." He choked out, tears continuing to stream down his face. "W-what she s-said in the c-card..."

Derek held up the card. "All of this? This is all bullshit!" He shouted. "She doesn't deserve to give this to Aron! She doesn't deserve to have any contact with him after all she's done to you!"

"B-but-" Peter tried to reply, but his brother quickly interrupted him.

"NO PETER!" Derek bellowed. "I'm not letting you defend her after all the shit she put you through! She's nothing but a heartless bitch!"

Aron's father bawled into his hands, knowing that his brother was right, but at the same time, he didn't want to accept it.

But, something caught Peter's eye as he continued to weep. It took a minute for his vision to clear from the tears, until he could make out that Aron was peering into the room.

Peter's eyes widened as he saw this. "Stop..." He spoke up.

Derek, not noticing Aron, glared at Peter. "Not until-" He began, but his brother cut him off.

"No, just..." He then pointed to Aron peering into the room.

Derek turned to see what his brother was pointing at, until his eyes widened as he spotted Aron. He then tossed the card to Peter, turning to him with a stern look.

"Burn it..." He growled, before he walked over to Aron. "Hey buddy..."

Aron stepped into the room, looking over at his father with a face of concern. "Dad?" He spoke up. "Are... are you okay?"

Peter cringed and buried his face into his sister's shoulder, his sister holding him in a soothing embrace as she tried to hide his tear stained face from Aron.

Derek gained a soft smile as he kneeled down next to Aron. "Your dad's just... a little hurt right now..." He stated. "He's just had a couple of sad memories involving your mother."

"Oh..." Aron replied as he looked down. "Did she uh... hurt him when she left?"

His uncle placed his hand on Aron's shoulder. "She hurt him before and after she left buddy..." He replied.

The room was silent for a long while after that, not a single soul finding the will to speak. Until Aron's uncle decided to break the silence.

"Come on Buddy." He stated as he stood up. He then began to heard Aron out of the room. "Let's head back to your party and open some presents."

Aron simply nodded in response as Derek took him out of the room, leaving Peter to cry on his sister's shoulder as he clutched Aron's card in his hand tightly.

"I-I..." Peter stuttered. "I j-just wanna b-believe she ch-changed..."

"I know Pete..." His sister said softly as she rubbed his arm. "But you have to remember what she did to you..."

"I kn-know..." Peter replied. "B-But I just wish sh-she was better... f-for Aron..."

His sister sighed a bit as she held Peter closer. "Pete... let it go." She replied. "She left you _and_ Aron, she doesn't deserve to even communicate with him again, not after all she has done."

Aron's father didn't respond after that, just letting the words sink in as he continued to sob, the pain of old wounds hitting him pretty hard in that moment. And the only thing he could do, was weep...

… Back to the present...

Peter was taken out of his memories by the sound of boiling water. He then shook his head a bit and looked over to see that the pot of water on the stove was indeed boiling.

Aron's father sighed as he picked up a box of uncooked pasta, somewhat saddened over his recollection of that event. But, as much as he wanted to change it, he knew that the past stayed as it was, so all he could do now was make sure that Aron was supported in the present and future.

He then placed the pasta in the pot of water and began to stir, his gaze drifting up to the ceiling as he did so.

And he would do everything in his power to make sure that Aron would have a good future ahead of him...

Though it would be a much tougher battle than he realized...

 **A.N. Here we are again! I'm continuing to write this stuff and I'm not dead yet!**

 **Also lookie here! Another chap without smut and more plot! Now I just have to hope I can still keep you people's attention with this plot...**

 **Half of you are probably wondering what the hell was taking me so long to write the next chap in this horrid fic, well I can tell you this! I'm a lazy dipshit! And I've been experimenting with a one shot that probably won't be out anytime soon...**

 **Bah, I won't drone on again! You people deserve better!**

 **I still haven't made a final decision on who robbed Aron of his virginity! So you people can still vote on it! And it shall be revealed in the next god forsaken chap! (How ever long it takes me to write the damn thing...)**

 **Anywho! Be sure to yell at me in the comments about crap you hated or something! I still need to stop writing this shit!**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	7. A Day Back In Hell

**A/N: Jesus FUCK I am slow at writing aren't I!?**

Aron couldn't do it, he really couldn't do it.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't be in this Academy after all the shit that happened to him.

But, nevertheless, he was in it. The Coyote was just off to the side of the hall, his hood up, and his head low as he placed a hand on his forehead, trying to keep out of sight.

It had been about a week since Aron had been "forced into intimacy" with the two dreaded girls. He didn't want to go back to the Academy, but he knew he had to, so his father's money wouldn't go to waste.

So, here he was, a mess of a Coyote barely able to keep it together as prayed that he would go unnoticed for most of the day. Thankfully Aron hadn't run into either Vanessa or Ranie so far, but the Coyote knew he was bound to see one of them before the day ended. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it. What would he do? He couldn't bare to see one of them again. Worst of all, what would they do? Would they harass him? Touch him? Drag him off and-

"Aron?" A voice spoke up.

Aron nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise, his head snapping up to see Keith standing in front of him with a curious look.

The reptile tilted his head a bit. "You all right?" He asked.

Aron quickly stood up straight, struggling to regain his composure. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

Keith frowned at his response. "You've been out for an entire week..." He replied.

Aron shook his head a bit before looking down. "I was sick..." He stated as he rubbed his arm.

Keith squinted at him. "What'd you come down with?" He asked.

"A bad cold." Aron hastily replied.

Keith held his suspicious gaze for a moment, making Aron wince as he realized that probably wasn't the most believable of answers. Luckily his friend didn't push further on the subject though.

"Well I hope you can catch up on your work, missing a week can really put you behind." Keith stated.

Aron cleared his throat. "Yeah I know... I should be able to get s-stuff done though." He replied, not looking up at Keith.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're all right?" He asked.

Aron quickly nodded, before looking up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. "Just still a little under the weather."

Keith was silent for a moment, before replying with. "Well I hope you feel better, I know how much colds can suck."

Aron smiled a bit. "Yeah... see yah around Keith." He said.

Keith nodded, before placing his hand on Aron's shoulder. "You too buddy." He replied.

Keith then rubbed Aron's shoulder a bit, giving him a warm look, before he walked off down the hall.

Aron was a little surprised by his friend's actions, Keith had hardly touched anyone, nor had he given him that warm look very often. Hell the only time he would be that friendly is when... he knew Aron was feeling down. Aron frowned, realizing he hadn't hidden his discomfort well enough from Keith. He didn't want his friend to find out what had happened to him, he didn't want _anyone_ knowing for god's sake.

The Coyote then realized he should probably be heading to his next class, and quickly walked down the hall. He was glad he didn't have to go to his class he shared with Vanessa that day, meaning he could avoid her for a little while at least. Not to mention he was definitely going to be skipping gym today, since he didn't want to be anywhere near Ranie.

Aron continued down the hall, getting close to his destination, until he saw something down the hall that made him freeze.

Vanessa was headed this way.

Luckily she hadn't seen Aron through the mass of people, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

So, the Coyote quickly scrambled down an empty hall and turned the corner, placing himself up against the wall. Aron couldn't move, the very sight of Vanessa had made his entire body shake, and now he just prayed she hadn't seen him scramble down the hall.

But, as he stood there, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Aron's eyes widened as he heard this, his mind going into a bit of a fight or flight state. With the footsteps quickly getting closer, Aron took the flight option.

He quickly turned the corner and aimed to sprint past whoever the footsteps belonged to. But, before he could even take another step, a firm hand gripped his muzzle, and another one went around his neck. Before the Coyote knew it, he was dragged behind the corner once again, and slammed up against the wall.

Aron tried to scream but his cries were muffled by the hand around his muzzle, keeping it shut tightly. His eyes then widened as he realized who his assailant was.

It wasn't Vanessa, it was much worse than her...

It was Ranie.

Ranie held a cold glare on Aron as she kept her iron grip on his neck and muzzle. "Shut it you little bitch..." She whispered.

Aron furiously struggled in her grasp, trying desperately to get free. His mind was all ready going into all out panic, horrible memories hitting him as he was once again at this wolf's mercy. But Ranie easily kept him still, tightening her grip on Aron's neck for good measure.

"Stop squirming." She hissed as she put her muzzle next to his ear.

Aron kept his eyes tightly shut as his stuggling started to die down, his body simply curling up slightly as he could only pray she wouldn't do anything to him.

Ranie snorted a bit at his submission, before looking to her left, spotting an empty room that happened to have the door propped open. She quickly yanked the young Coyote into the room, shutting the door behind them as she pressed him up against a wall, still keeping a firm grip on his neck and muzzle.

"Where have you been you little shit!" She snarled as she pressed his muzzle up against the wall. "I expect you to be here when I want to use my property!"

Fresh tears began to stream down Aron's cheeks as the wolf snapped at him, her words stinging him harshly.

But, Aron heard the door to the room open, giving him a spark of hope. He opened his eyes, expecting to see someone who could save him from this horrid Wolf.

But unfortunately, it was the last person Aron wanted to see walk through that door.

Vanessa.

The white Vixen sighed as she came across the scene, giving Ranie a disappointed look.

"Ease up on the poor little guy huh?" She stated as she placed her hand on her hip.

Ranie glared over at Vanessa. "What are you doing here?" She growled.

Vanessa grinned as she looked over at Aron. "I just came in to check on my little fucktoy." She jeered.

Ranie snarled as she gripped Aron's neck tighter. "This one's _my_ property!" She spat.

Vanessa's grin widened as she shook her head. "Nope, I got to him first, so I think he belongs to me." She stated. "But lucky for you, I'm willing to share, as long as you don't end up breaking his neck."

Ranie pressed Aron further up against the wall, making Aron struggle as her grip on his neck was becoming a little too tight.

"I don't need to share with you!" Ranie growled.

"Oh I think you do..." Vanessa stated as she leaned up against a wall. "Otherwise I'll tell the whole school what you did with Kim the other summer."

Ranie froze, her eyes widening a bit as her grip on Aron loosened. "You don't know anything-" The wolf began, but Vanessa quickly cut her off.

"Oh I certainly don't know how you two ate each other out behind a cabin." The white vixen stated.

Ranie gripped Aron's throat much tighter after Vanessa spoke, making Aron struggle furiously as air was cut off from his lungs.

"How did you...!?" Ranie hissed.

Vanessa gave Aron a concerned look as she saw him struggle in the black wolf's grip.

"Oh let the poor boy down, you're choking him." She stated.

Ranie snorted in response, easing up on Aron a bit. "If I let him go he'll call for help." She replied.

Vanessa gained another grin as she kept her gaze on Aron. "No he won't..." She stated. "He wouldn't want anyone barging in here to find out he's being manhandled by two girls now would he?"

Aron winced at her words, finding a bit of truth to them.

Vanessa's grin grew as she saw this, taking a step closer. "And what's worse?" She asked as she traced her finger under his chin. "They may find out that Aron, the poor little Coyote, got fucked by two girls... and cried about it." She then took a step back. "He was so traumatized by it... that he didn't even show up to school for a week."

Aron shut his eyes, a couple tears falling from his cheeks as Vanessa spoke. He knew he couldn't ask for help... he couldn't let anyone else know what happened, otherwise he would become the laughing stock of the entire school.

"You wouldn't want that now would you little guy?" Vanessa stated as she continued to grin at Aron.

Aron kept his head down, not even bothering to look at the white Vixen at this point.

Vanessa smirked at this, before turning to Ranie. "Let him down now." She said.

Ranie snorted and let Aron go, letting him slump to the ground. Vanessa then walked up to Ranie with a sly grin on her face.

"Now Ranie..." She spoke as she stood in front of her. "You can still have your fun with him, and you can call him "your property."" She then tilted her head a bit. "But remember... he's _my_ fucktoy... and if you break him, or get in my way when I want my time with him... then I'll tell the whole school your little secret..."

Ranie had a face of pure hatred and rage as Vanessa "lectured" her, looking like she was about to pummel the vixen right then and there.

But Vanessa held her ground. "Got it?" She asked with a grin.

Ranie gave out a low growl, before she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Good girl..." Vanessa said with a large smile. "Now why don't you watch the door while I have a little fun with my toy..."

Ranie looked back at Vanessa with a harsh glare. "Don't. Mock. Me." She snarled. "Or I might just break your pretty little neck."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "So touchy..." She said tauntingly. "I suppose I'll lay off for a bit... but keep watch at the door and I may spread a couple rumors in your favor."

"Fine." Ranie spat, before jabbing Vanessa in the chest. "But I get him next time."

Vanessa shrugged. "If you get to him before I do maybe..." She replied as she grinned a bit.

Ranie snorted and walked over to the door, before leaning up against the wall next to it.

Vanessa smiled, and turned to Aron, who happened to be slowly slinking away. He had hoped the two would fight with each other enough for him to just find a place to hide in the room. But, it was a little too late for that now.

Vanessa quickly grabbed Aron's arms and swung him around, making Aron yelp a bit. She then pushed him back up against a wall, pinning his arms to his side.

Aron turned his head away, his face all ready bright red as his body started to tremble uncontrollably. He was breaking down a bit, being so close to one of his rapists once again easily driving him over the edge.

Vanessa noticed this, and her grin widened. "You're shaking..." She observed as she pressed herself up against him. "Nervous all ready?"

Aron shut his eyes, keeping his face away from the vixen as he began to squirm a bit, trying to break her grip on him.

Vanessa grabbed his muzzle and turned his face towards hers, placing her forehead on his own. "You're so adorable you know?" She whispered. "You're red as a cherry when I've barely even done anything." She then giggled a bit. "Maybe because I popped that little cherry of yours not too long ago hm?"

Aron cringed as he tried to turn his head away once again, but Vanessa managed to keep a good grip on his muzzle, locking it in place.

Vanessa then put her muzzle next to his ear, making Aron shiver as he felt her hot breath on it.

"You've been avoiding me hm?" She whispered, pressing herself further up against him. "I don't like it when my little toy isn't around for me to fuck..." She then pressed her knee up against his rod, making Aron gasp. "You're supposed to be around and ready for whenever I wanna use you..."

Aron's body shook furiously as Vanessa began to message his rod with her knee, making him wince as he began to squirm a little more. He wanted to push her back, but his body wouldn't respond to him, he was both frozen in fear and held back by the pleasure between his legs.

"I think you need to be punished..." Vanessa whispered, pressing her knee a little harder into his privates. "And taught a lesson..." She then brought his body closer to hers. "So... lesson one..." She then pressed her knee even harder into his member. "Do everything I say."

She then shoved him to the side and away from her a bit, making Aron stumble back. He nearly lost his footing, but managed to catch onto a wall to steady himself.

Vanessa then looked up at him with a grin. "Undress." She commanded.

Aron stood up straight, hiding his face in his hood. He didn't move, basically becoming frozen in both shock and fear.

Vanessa sighed a bit. "Come on... undress." She stated again. "Otherwise I may just have to spread a couple rumors about the poor little Coyote who got taken advantage of by girls..."

Aron cringed as he kept his face hidden, still a bit reluctant. But, he began to think about what Vanessa was implying here. If he didn't do what she said, then she might just go around and tell everyone in the academy what she had done to him. Sure he had gained a little attention from people seeing what Vanessa was doing to him in the halls, but not enough to have the whole school laughing at him. But if Vanessa told the school that she made him beg her to fuck him... then he definitely get a _lot_ of unwanted attention from that.

"I'm not gonna ask agaaaaiiiiin." Vanessa said, giving Aron a sly grin. "Undress... or the whole school will know what we made you do."

Aron shut his eyes, a larger cringe on his face as he realized he had no other choice but to do what Vanessa told him. So, with one soft whimper of defeat, Aron took off his sweatshirt and tossed it on the floor.

Vanessa's grin widened at this. "Keep going..."

Aron kept his eyes shut, as he slowly took off his shirt, wrapping his arms around himself as he did, trying to cover his shame.

"Almost there..." Vanessa said in a tauntingly sweet tone.

Aron winced once more, before he slowly slid off his pants and his shoes, now only standing there in his boxers. He trembled as his face was bright red, using his arms to cover himself up as much as possible, though it didn't really have much effect.

Vanessa smirked. "That'll be good..." She stated as she walked up to him.

Aron kept his eyes shut tightly as he rubbed his arms a bit, somewhat cold due to the air hitting his bare skin. He then shuddered as he felt Vanessa's breath on him, the white vixen getting very close.

Vanessa kept her smirk as she grabbed Aron's arms and gently pushed him up against a wall. She then leaned down a bit, bringing her face towards his bright red one.

Aron continued to tremble like mad, a couple tears forming in his eyes as pure shame and humiliation overcame him. He couldn't believe he was once again being tormented by this white devil, he had hoped he would never have to experience something like this again and yet here he was.

Vanessa giggled a bit as she put her muzzle next to Aron's ear. "You're such an adorable little guy you know?" She whispered. "Its that cute little blush of yours as your entire body shakes..."

She then placed her hand on Aron's chest, making him flinch a bit, before she slowly ran it down his torso.

"Did that mean wolf over there hurt you little guy...?" She jeered, rubbing his belly a bit.

Aron simply grunted in response as he shut his eyes, his body shaking uncontrollably at the white Vixen's touch.

Vanessa smiled at this. "Don't worry little guy..." She whispered as she reached up and patted his chest. "Mommy won't let her hurt you anymore..."

Aron started to fidget now, wanting to push Vanessa away, but knowing that she would only threaten him more if he did.

The white vixen's grin grew as she grabbed the hem of his boxers, making Aron gasp in surprise.

"But you've gotta give me something in return..." Vanessa whispered, pulling at his boxers a bit. "Or I may just let Ranie have you..."

Aron froze up a bit at that, knowing full well what Ranie would do if she had her way with him. Sure Aron didn't want Vanessa doing this stuff to him, but it was a hell of a lot better then letting Ranie do it instead.

"So..." Vanessa spoke up as she reached into Aron's boxers and rubbed his bare thigh. "Are you gonna be a good boy?"

Aron shut his eyes tightly as he cringed, ever so slightly nodding his head, submitting to the white vixen.

Vanessa giggled at this. "I knew you'd see it my way..." She whispered.

She then swiftly pulled Aron's boxers down, making Aron yelp a bit as he put his hands over his privates, blushing like mad.

Vanessa sighed and placed her hand on her hip. "Ah ah ah little guy... no hiding." She said softly.

Aron brought his head down a bit in shame, his entire body trembling as he slowly took his hands off his privates.

Vanessa grinned and gently grasped his member, before pressing herself right up against him, her face directly in front of his.

Aron gasped loudly at this, tensing up as he shook violently.

"Good boy..." Vanessa said as she grinned at him. "Now... I want you to lay flat out on the floor okay?"

Aron winced before he slowly nodded his head again, tensing up even more as Vanessa began to message his member in her hand.

Vanessa then released his member, giving the Coyote a bit of relief. "Lay down..." She commanded.

Aron kept his ashamed and humiliated look as he slowly laid down flat on the floor, shivering a bit at how cold it was. He also groaned at it, not enjoying the cold and hard surface he was on.

Vanessa grinned down at him, enjoying him being so obedient. She then walked over to where Aron had laid his head down, keeping her smile. The white vixen dropped her pants and panties, making Aron's face go bright red.

Aron quickly shut his eyes, once again humiliated by the whole situation.

Vanessa simply rolled her eyes a bit at this, before she crouched down over him, positioning herself so her head was above his stiffened member, and his head was beneath her lower lips.

"I don't think I need to tell you what's about to happen here little guy..." Vanessa spoke up in a tauntingly sweet tone. "But just in case you need some explaining... you're gonna lap up my pussy like a good boy, and I'll reward you up here." She then poked his rod a bit. "Got it?"

Aron gripped the cold ground tightly, grunting as Vanessa toyed with his member a bit. Before he nodded, hoping Vanessa would see it from up there.

Vanessa managed to spot his head going up and down, before her grin grew.

"Good..." She spoke up, before she brought her hips down and placing her wet lips on his muzzle. "Now lick..."

Aron's face went bright red as his entire body trembled out of both shame and anticipation. He didn't move for a bit, his mind in a bit of a jumble once again. But he eventually came to, remembering how Vanessa tormented his rod the last time he was a reluctant. So, he simply decided to obey for now, knowing that there was no way out of this.

Aron slowly began to lick Vanessa's entrance, not exactly sure if he was doing it right.

Vanessa's body quivered a bit in response as she gasped slightly. "Mmm..." She spoke up, before messaging Aron's rod a bit with her hand. "There you go little guy..."

Aron took her words as a sign to continue, before he began to lick her pussy a little faster, letting his tongue slip into her a bit. Vanessa moaned slightly at this, bringing her muzzle down to Aron's member and licking the tip of it.

Aron gasped a bit at that, his back arching up. The Coyote then slipped his tongue into Vanessa's pussy somewhat, tasting some of her juices as they began to flow out of her.

As much as Aron didn't like this mentally, his body's instincts were starting to take hold of him. His brain thinking that the more he pleasured the vixen atop him, the more she would pleasure him in return.

Vanessa giggled a bit as she felt his tongue slip into her. "Someone's a fast learner..." She said softly, before she wrapped her lips around the top half of his rod, sucking it softly.

Aron gasped loudly at this, his hands snapping up to grab onto something, and they somehow found Vanessa's tight rump. Vanessa flinched at this, before a smile stretched across her lips, pressing her hips down more on Aron's face as she began to bob her head up and down his rod. Aron moaned, before his tongue found its way deeper into Vanessa's lower lips. He began to slurp up her juices, his mind becoming overwhelmed with lust. Vanessa then gently grabbed Aron's balls, fondling them in her grip as she took in more of his member in her mouth. Aron moaned even louder at this, immense pleasure taking over his mind. He squeezed Vanessa's ass somewhat tightly in his grip as he allowed his tongue to explore her pussy.

The white Vixen thoroughly enjoyed this, liking that Aron's hormones were getting the best of him in this situation. She then sucked on his member a littler harder as she continued to caress his balls, her tongue traveling a little further down his shaft. But, something caught her eye in that moment. She glanced up to see that Ranie was looking over at the scene, seemingly very interested in it.

Vanessa then took her mouth off of Aron's member for a moment, prompting a disappointed grunt from him.

The white Vixen smiled up at Ranie. "Like what you see?" She taunted.

Ranie growled before she looked back to the door, an irritated look on her face.

Vanessa giggled at this. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn." She then looked back down at Aron's soaked member. "Now... where were we?"

She then took the whole thing into her mouth, sucking on it hard as she fondled his balls. A loud moan escaped Aron's lips as his back arched up, pushing his tongue further into Vanessa while giving her rump a tight squeeze. Vanessa moaned slightly at this, sending vibrations through Aron's rod, making him shiver in pleasure.

Aron couldn't think straight as his head sat between Vanessa's firm thighs, a small part of him still didn't want this to happen, but his primal instincts had taken full control. This wasn't him being tied down or beaten while being pleasured. No, this was Vanessa letting him have some control, and his body took all that it could get.

Vanessa continued to suck on his rod, her tongue moving around it as she hungered for his orgasm. Aron's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips began to buck a bit, his own tongue going wild inside Vanessa's pussy as he pulled her hips down closer towards him. Vanessa let out another muffled moan, making Aron's rod tingle as she bobbed her head up and down, her saliva coating it. Her warm maws were easily bringing Aron to his limit, his hips now bucking even more as his member throbbed.

Vanessa knew is orgasm was close, and this time she decided not to tease him. He was doing such a wonderful job with his tongue down there, and he deserved a reward for it. So, she took his whole member her mouth, sucking as hard as she could as her tongue curled around it a bit. Aron practically screamed with pleasure at this, letting his tongue plunge as far into her as possible his back arched. His hips then locked into place as his member burst in the back of Vanessa's throat, his load flowing into her awaiting maws. Vanessa gave out a muffled moan as well, feeling Aron's tongue go deep with in her. It was enough to bring her to her own orgasm, her hips cramming down onto his face as her fluids drenched his muzzle. She choked on his load a bit, but being experience in the matter, she easily slurped it all up. Aron drank a bit of her fluids as well, his hormone crazed mind enjoying the taste it left on his tongue.

Vanessa then plopped down onto him after her climax reached its end. Taking her mouth off his rod she laid there, panting heavily. Aron, on the other hand, was now somewhat suffocated between her thick thighs, finding it to be very difficult to breathe. But, he managed to turn his head to the side, allowing him to breathe freely as his tongue hang out.

Vanessa gained a large grin as she laid atop her little toy. She didn't usually deal with submissive males, since she liked to teach the dominant ones who was really in charge. But, it was nice to coax some "responses" out of Aron, as he didn't simply lay there beneath her during the whole thing.

"Enjoy yourself... little guy...?" Vanessa spoke up, still panting a bit.

Aron didn't respond, reality of the situation beginning to hit him. He realized what had just happened... that he had been forced into intimacy once again. But what really frightened him, was the fact that he enjoyed it this time. He couldn't tell if it was just his body, or if his mind was also in on it.

Did he like it? No... no no no he can't have had liked it! This wasn't a good thing! He was being forced into this stuff and he was being used! But... why did it feel so good that time?

The white Vixen atop him giggled as she brought herself up and off of him. She then turned herself around and sat atop his chest, grinning down at him as a bit of her juices dripped onto him.

"I'll take the silence as a yes..." She stated, patting his cheek a bit.

Aron cringed and kept his gaze to the side, his face bright red. He can't have liked this! He shouldn't have liked it! It was so humiliating and filthy! Why... why... _why_ did it feel so _good_!?

Vanessa then sighed a bit as she stood up, grabbing her pants and panties off the floor as she slipped them back on.

"I think that'll be good for now..." She said as she smiled down at him. "But don't worry... I'll use my little toy here again soon."

Aron put his hands over his face, trying to hide his shame from the world as he curled up on the floor a bit.

Vanessa simply grinned at his display, before she turned towards Ranie, wanting to see her reaction to all of this. Ranie was staring over at her with a glare, annoyed that she got to "play" with Aron while she blackmailed her into just "watching the door". She viewed it as more of a "claim to territory" than anything, and Vanessa was using property that should belong to Ranie!

But, the white Vixen merely grinned at her hostile look.

"Enjoy the little show hm?" She asked as she leaned up against a wall.

Ranie snorted in response, before she began to walk over towards Aron, wanting to show that he was HER property. Vanessa quickly put a hand out in front of her though, blocking her path.

"Ah ah ah... let the little guy rest for today..." She stated, a grin still plastered on her face. "I wouldn't want you breaking my little toy after all."

Ranie gave Vanessa another fierce glare, grabbing her by the collar. She would have given her a bit of a smacking, but she knew how dangerous Vanessa was, especially since she knew about Ranie's little secret.

So, all Ranie could do was give her a bit of a growl.

"I get him next time." She spat.

Vanessa sighed. "Oh fine..." She replied. "But before you break him too much... let me give you something to think about." The white Vixen then leaned in a bit closer to Ranie. "Imagine him... begging before you... imaging him on his knees, crying for you to fuck him, to humiliate him... to make him your bitch."

Ranie kept a blank stare at Vanessa's words, but she soon raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued.

Vanessa grinned at this. "Don't just break the little guy..." She then put her muzzle next to Ranie's ear and whispered. "Make him want to be broken..."

The wolf kept silent, though she didn't like how Vanessa was giving her advice on how to handle her toy, she had to admit that the Vixen had a point. But, the wolf didn't respond, simply snorting a bit as she walked out of the room.

Vanessa watched Ranie go, the smile still present on her face. She liked that she had the most control in the situation here, granted she would have preferred to be the only one interested in Aron, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold a girl like Ranie off for too long. The Vixen then turned back to Aron as he still laid on the ground, shakily reaching for his clothing.

Vanessa sighed a bit. "Well I think our time is up little guy..." She stated as she walked over to the door. "But don't worry, I'll be seeing you again soon."

The white Vixen gave the Coyote a grin and a small wave, before she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Aron was now left alone in the room, cold, humiliated, and a bit scared. He didn't know what to think, he had just been raped _again_ and on the Academy grounds for god's sake! What was worse, is that his body actually enjoyed it a lot that time. So much so that Aron was starting to wonder if he actually enjoyed it more than he hated it.

The Coyote slowly and shakily put his clothes back on, still trying to process what just happened. It wasn't good, that's all that Aron knew. Sure he had liked it when it happened, but he didn't want it to happen in the first place! And now all he was left with was overwhelming regret and humiliation. For god's sake he had just been raped a _third_ time, only this time he wasn't beaten or tied down during it. So sure his body liked it more than the last times it happened, but nevertheless, he was blackmailed into it, and it was against his will.

Aron brought himself up on the ground, holding his arm as he trembled. He shut his eyes, trying to steady his body. He couldn't go out there shaking and whimpering like a wimp. So he tensed his muscles up, and after a minute or two, his body began to calm down. Aron sighed a bit, feeling a bit of both guilt and humiliation forming in his stomach.

Why did this have to happen again? Why was he such a weak and pathetic person? Why the hell couldn't it just happen to someone who would want it to happen? Just why?

Aron put his hand on his muzzle, before he flinched a bit. He felt the wetness of Vanessa's... well... "residue" on his face. He frowned at this, knowing that he would probably have to hide it while he booked it to a bathroom. Thankfully, most of the people here were probably in a class, making the halls somewhat empty for him.

The Coyote slowly made his way to the door, before he opened it a bit, peering out into the hallway as he put his hood up. He saw that no one was around this hallway, and once he was sure the coast was clear, he rushed out the door. He hurriedly made his way down the hallway, hiding his muzzle in his hands as he did so. Thankfully a bathroom was nearby, and Aron managed to slip into it quickly. He then rushed to the nearest sink and turned it on, washing his muzzle.

Aron caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in front of him, and it was a sad sight to see. His eyes were bloodshot and red from tears, his muzzle still showing some signs of Vanessa's fluids on it. His fur didn't look all to good either, being all ruffled and messy, making him look even worse. He looked like a broken shell of a Coyote, the image alone almost making him burst out in tears once again.

But, the Coyote forced the tears back, knowing that he had cried enough today. He washed off what was left of Vanessa's "mark", before he turned the sink off. He then held both sides of the sink as he hung his head, feeling the pit of guilt in his stomach rise. He couldn't stay in the Academy for the rest of the day, not after that shit happened again. He felt exposed, and utterly humiliated. Hell, he'd probably break down right in the middle of one of his classes. So, he decided that his only option was to go home for another day. He hated it, knowing he'd miss out on even more work, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

The Coyote sighed, before he walked out of the bathroom, his shoulders sagging a bit as he kept his hood up, not wanting to be seen. Thankfully there wasn't many people in the hallway at the time, meaning he could probably get out of the Academy with little to no interaction.

But, as he walked down the hall he heard a door open behind him. Aron flinched a bit at it, but he figured it was probably just a random person, and hurried down the hall.

"Aron?" A voice spoke up behind him, making him freeze up.

Aron whirled around wide eyed, his paranoid mind thinking it was someone out to harm him. To his relief it was only Fox. Fox simply stared at him with an eyebrow raised, tilting his head to the side.

"You okay?" He asked.

Aron shut his eyes as he placed his hand on his head, frustrated that he acted to skittish.

"Y-Yeah." Aron replied, straightening up a bit.

Fox kept his curious gaze, but didn't pry. "I was just headed to the bathroom, but I'm glad I caught you out here. Our group is gonna be presenting next week, hopefully you can make it." He stated.

Aron nodded a bit, grabbing his arm as he tried to keep himself steady. "I think I can make it..." He replied.

Fox frowned. "You okay? You haven't been in class all week." He said, giving Aron a concerned look.

Aron shook his head a bit. "Just been sick..." He replied. "B-but I really gotta go now."

Fox squinted his eyes, the concerned look still on his face. "Well... I hope you feel better." He replied.

Aron quickly nodded his head. "Thanks." He responded hastily. "See you..."

The Coyote then rushed down the hall, leaving Fox in a bit of a daze as he left. Aron just couldn't be in the Academy any longer, every second he thought either Ranie or Vanessa would just jump out and grab him or something.

So, he continued to walk down the hall, hoping to be out of the Academy without anymore encounters. He didn't want to be driven out of the school, but he knew he couldn't survive the day. And the only thing he could do was pray that neither Ranie nor Vanessa would do anything else to him tomorrow.

But, deep down... Aron knew...

That this was far from over.

 **A/N: And we're back after god knows how long? It takes me a millennium to write this stuff.**

 **Why's that? Well life of course! And the fact that I still have a little bit of pride holding me back from writing this crap!** **But the pride always fails! Because I'm just a horny bastard.**

 **Vanessa was the popular vote of being the one to take Aron's virginity, as I thought she would. She has the more "friendly" and personality so to speak, and she isn't 100% bitch like Ranie is.**

 **I love the both of them though! (Because I made them up) But dear god I would not want to wish what Aron is going through on any other soul! Even though I made it up I still have a heart!**

 **To that Crackex dude! If yah see this props to the dark furred wolf preference! I see you're a man of fine tastes as well!**

 **To that one guest who's apparently "veryyyy naughty" I think i got something in store for the fic that you're gonna love!**

 **And to the other guest who commented on my other fic! I'm glad you enjoy the depraved horny thoughts that come from my head! They are meant to entertain!**

 **Still, thanks for all of those who actually read this! All though I'm ashamed of it now and I'm gonna regret writing it in the future! I still put work so its not just a regular "smut thing" (though it basically is).**

 **Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the crap in here! Have a wonderful night!**


	8. A Horrid Realization

Keith was having another mediocre day. Most of it just consisting of mind numbing classes with lectures he could hardly stay awake for. Granted it was better then a bad day, though the Iguana couldn't help but wish it was a bit more exciting. All he was doing at the moment was chowing down on his lunch as he looked around the cafeteria idly, wondering what he was going to do that night.

But the Iguana was too distracted by his own thoughts to see Fox approaching his table, becoming somewhat startled as Fox suddenly stepped into his line of sight.

Fox gave him a small smile. "You're Keith right?"

Keith raised an eyebrow at this, sitting up straight. "Yeah." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

Fox took a seat across from the Iguana, a looking down a bit. "Well, you're one of Aron's friends right?" He asked.

Keith nodded, still a bit skeptical of him. "Yeah." He stated once more.

Fox put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing a bit. "Well... have you talked to him lately?" He asked. "I'm a bit worried about him."

Keith frowned, somewhat surprised by Fox's question. Sure he knew Aron wasn't acting his regular self, and Keith was worried about him too. But he didn't think that Fox even knew Aron that well, and was a bit shocked to hear that he was asking about him.

"I talked to him yesterday." The Iguana replied. "And, I guess I could see why you're worried."

"So you picked up on it too huh?" Fox said as he leaned back a bit. "Any idea what's gotten him so... well... riled up?"

Keith looked down, squinting his eyes a bit as he rubbed his chin. He had noticed how odd Aron was acting these days. He seemed jumpy, or at least, jumpier than normal. For what Keith could make of it, he assumed it had to do something with Vanessa harassing him. Though another thought reached his head in that moment. Aron also acted a whole lot different after he went to Wolf's party the other weekend, and Keith has a sneaking suspicion it may have had something to do with Ranie.

The Iguana pondered about this for a bit longer, before looking back up at Fox.

"Do you?" He asked, not wanting to embarrass Aron.

Fox sighed a bit, before looking down. "Well, he seemed to change after he went over to Vanessa's place to work on the group project with her." He replied.

Keith's eyes widened. "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Last weekend." Fox replied.

Keith kept his somewhat shocked look before looking down in thought. Something definitely happened with Aron last weekend, whether it had been with Ranie or Vanessa was up for debate, though perhaps it may even have been both.

"What is it?" Fox spoke up, giving Keith a curious look.

Keith looked up at him with a frown. "Do you have any idea if something "happened" with Vanessa and Aron?" He asked.

Fox shook his head. "No, but the thought crossed my mind." He replied.

"Hm..." Keith responded as he looked down. "Aron also went to Wolf's party last weekend... or that's what he said he was going to do."

Fox looked up. "Well... I had heard that Wolf had moved his party to Panther's house at the last moment or something." He stated. "Not exactly sure why though."

Keith looked up at him, thinking intently. "Then something definitely happened to Aron last weekend..." He spoke.

Fox nodded. "Yeah... I think I'll ask around, see if I can get some more info on it..." He stated.

Keith raised an eyebrow at this. "Why are you so concerned with Aron?" He asked.

Fox shrugged a bit in response. "He seems like a really nice guy, and I hate to see good people in bad situations." He stated.

Keith kept a quizzical look for a bit. "Well, if you happen to learn anything, could you let me know?" He asked.

Fox nodded. "Sure thing." He replied, before he stood up. "Keep an eye on Aron."

Keith nodded back. "I've been doing that for a while now." He said.

Fox smiled a bit, before he gave a slight wave. "See you around Keith." He stated.

Keith gave him a small wave in return. "See you." He responded.

Fox then walked off, leaving Keith to himself. The Iguana had somewhat of a skeptical look on his face as he stared off in the direction Fox had gone.

Why was Fox concerned about Aron? Keith knew that Fox and Aron had never really talked before, at least from what he had seen. Maybe the two had started to become friends in their group project?

Keith then placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it a bit as a troubling thought came to mind. Maybe Fox had some suspicions that Vanessa was messing with Aron, or maybe he had seen something that indicated Vanessa was doing more than just "messing". Keith frowned, looking down.

Just what was Vanessa doing to Aron? There was definitely something going on between the two. Hell, there might be something going on between Aron and Ranie as well.

Something happened that weekend, and whether or not it was Vanessa, Ranie, or even the both of them, Aron must have had a terrible encounter with at least one of them.

Keith would need to get a little more info on the matter, perhaps ask around a bit. Hopefully Fox would be able to get a bit of insight on it as well. For the time being though, it would probably be a good idea to try and pry some of it out of Aron.

Keith then pulled out his PCD, pulling up Aron on his contacts.

The Iguana knew Aron was a bit difficult when it came to talking about these types of things, since the Coyote usually avoided conversations about his personal life. But Keith knew a couple ways to get him talking, since had known Aron for so many years.

Keith typed up a quick message and sent it, hoping Aron would reply as soon as possible. Keith then gained a small pit of worry in his stomach as he thought about what his friend may really be dealing with at this moment in time.

But, the Iguana didn't know the half of what Aron had experienced on that weekend...

 **A little while later...**

Tears... tears... and more tears...

Just an entire stream of tears rolling down Aron's face as he stared at the ceiling. His body laid motionless on his bed as his head laid on his tear stained pillow. He didn't want to cry, he had cried so much all ready on that day, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

The same question kept popping up in his head.

Why? Why did this happen to him? Who the fuck did he piss off up there for him to be given such a fate? Hell, just about _any other_ guy would be dying to take his place right now.

Yet here he was... the little wimpy Coyote bawling on his bed because he got fucked by two girls. Aron placed his hands on his eyes, sighing as more tears flowed down his face.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He should be fucking happy about this shit... at least now he wouldn't die a virgin. Why was it so inconsistent too? The first couple of times it was an awful experience, but when Vanessa "had another go" it felt good... it felt too good...

Aron sighed once more, rubbing the side of his face. Something had changed in his head after his last encounter with Vanessa. He was raped... three times... but now he realized that each time he had enjoyed it in some way. He felt the pleasure, he had lost himself to his own lust each time, he had originally thought his body had just betrayed him.

Did it though? Did it actually betray him? Or was it what he wanted, something that he did. Was it rape if he enjoyed it? Did he actually enjoy it? All of these questions raced through Aron's head, only causing more tears to flow. He was so confused, he didn't know what had happened to him now. At first he was certain that it was a bad thing, that he was _raped_ and there was no question to it. But now he couldn't figure out if that was true, he didn't know... he just didn't know...

A sudden knock at the Coyote's door made Aron flinch.

"Aron?" His father's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "You in there?"

Aron froze up a bit.

When did his dad get home? Aron had thought his dad was still at work. The Coyote then turned to look at his clock, his eyes widening when he saw it was much later in the day then he had realized.

"Aron?" His father spoke up again.

Aron quickly began to wipe his tears away, hoping his father didn't hear him crying.

"Y-Yeah!" Aron replied, still wiping away tears. "G-Give me a second!"

The Coyote then quickly stood up, once again pulling out his PCD and using its reflection to make sure no tears were present on his face. Once he was sure the tears were all wiped away, he put away his PCD and walked up to his door. Aron then opened the door to see his father standing outside with a curious look on his face.

Aron gave a weak smile as he looked up to him. "H-Hey Dad." He spoke.

His father's eyebrow furrowed a bit at this. "You all right buddy?" He asked. "You don't look so good."

Aron nodded, rubbing his eye a bit. "I'm fine Dad..." He replied, before yawning a bit. "Just tired."

His father frowned. "Aron... I just got a text from your buddy Keith, and from what he told me I don't think you're "just tired"." He stated.

Aron winced at this, looking down, feeling a twinge of annoyance towards his friend in that moment. What had Keith told Aron's father? Come to think of it... what did Keith know? Did he know about what had happened to Aron? Was he telling the whole school? Was he-

"He told me that he heard you left the Academy early the other day... and he's worried about you." His father stated.

Aron sighed, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I'm just a little under the weather dad..." He said softly.

His father sat down on the bed beside him, a concerned look on his face. "You've been under the weather for about a week now Aron..." He pointed out.

Aron shut his eyes, forcing back his tears as he scooted away from his father a bit. "Dad I can't-!" He then sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it... I just... I just can't."

A single tear rolled down the young Coyote's face as he kept it hidden from his father's view. He couldn't tell his father, he would be so ashamed. Ashamed his son was such a failure, such a fucking pussy, such a fucking _let down_.

Aron flinched as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"I won't force you to tell me buddy..." His father said in a bit of a somber tone. "Just know that I'm worried about you... and you can tell me anything."

His father then rubbed Aron's shoulder a bit, trying his best to comfort his son. Though Aron remained silent for a moment, trying to compose himself a bit. After a a bit of a silence, Aron eventually sighed, placing his hand on his head.

"I know dad..." He replied.

His father continued to rub Aron's shoulder a bit more with a frown on his face.

"Do you want anything specific for dinner tonight?" His father asked.

Aron quickly shook his head, rubbing his eyes with one hand, still a little shaken.

"N- No... I'll probably just come down and grab a quick meal here soon." He replied.

Aron's father stared at him for a moment, a frown still on his face as he rubbed his son's shoulder. He then gave out a defeated sigh.

"All right pal... just make sure you eat, okay?" His father stated.

Aron slowly nodded, but said nothing as he wiped a tear from his eye. The room fell silent for a little while longer as Aron's father looked down. He then slowly stood up and took his hand off of his son's shoulder, before he walked over to the door, looking back to Aron one last time.

"I love you buddy." He spoke. "I hope you know that."

Aron took a breath, before he exhaled. "I love you too Dad." He replied, not turning to look at his father.

His father gained a weak smile, before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Aron felt tears welling up in his eyes again, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing his father may hear him. The coyote then listened as his father's footsteps sounded as they descended the stairs. Once Aron was sure his father had made it down stairs, he let his tears flow, lightly sobbing to himself.

Aron felt miserable. He hated how weak he was, how wimpy he was. The Coyote wiped his tears as he continued to weep, a couple troubling thoughts entering his head.

How long would this go on for? How long would Aron be tormented by these two? Were they going to force him to do something worse next time?

Aron shuddered at that thought, not wanting to be put in an even more humiliating position by either one of the two.

Would they take pictures? Would they film it? Would they _both_ do it to him at the same time?

Aron's mind kept running rampant with what the two demons may do to him next. Though as he did this, he began to realize a bit of heat growing in his nether regions. Aron looked down at the small bulge in his shorts, before he cursed to himself and quickly stood up.

No, no! His body shouldn't be betraying him like this! The things they were doing to him were wrong and disgusting!

… weren't they?

Aron couldn't help but think of Vanessa cooing into his ear once more, holding him close, her large breasts pressed against him. Or Ranie holding him down, making sure he couldn't escape, while she rode him with gusto. He became aroused at these thoughts, becoming a bit lost in them for a moment. Before he swiftly shook his head picked up his pillow from the bed and hurling it to the ground.

NO! This wasn't a good thing!

Aron began to pace around his room, trying to get his mind off the dirty thoughts in his head.

They force him into it! They hurt him, they humiliate him. For god's sake he fucking _bawls_ when they do these things to him.

Aron held his head in both hands before he fell on his knees and placed his head on his bed, grumbling a bit.

Why the hell was he aroused by it... he knew that it felt good part of the time, but that was just the pleasure of getting his dick wet or something.

Aron sighed as he shook his head a bit, smacking it off the bed once or twice.

This was all just Vanessa manipulating him, making him think he liked it, making him think that he wanted to be humiliated.

But he didn't want the two demons to take advantage of him again...

...right?

 **Elsewhere...**

Keith walked through the halls at a speedy pace, a somewhat serious look on his face.

The Iquana had been busy since his chat with Fox. He had been contacting most of his friends about if they had known if anything was going on between Aron and Vanessa or Aron and Ranie. So far he had gotten a couple rumors about Vanessa pulling Aron aside in the halls, along with some rumors about Wolf's party the other week.

Some say they saw Aron there, some didn't. Though what really interested Keith was that he had heard Ranie might not have even been at the party.

The Iquana was now headed to a spot in the Academy he knew a few of his more "reliable sources" usually hung out. He continued down the hall in his quickened pace, until a feminine voice sounded behind him.

"Hey!" It shouted.

Keith paused and turned around to see none other than Vanessa walking up to him. She had a small smirk on her face as she caught up to the lizard, standing before him with a hand on her hip.

"You're Keith right? Aron's friend?" She asked.

Keith frowned, not liking her mentioning of Aron. "Yes."

Her smirk grew. "You wouldn't happen to have his number would you?"

Keith gave her a suspicious look. "Why do you want his number?" He questioned.

Vanessa's smirk faded at Keith's tone. "Oh, well I'm doing a group project with him." She stated. "He hasn't been in school too much lately, and I wanted to know if he was going to be here for our presentation next week."

Keith raised an eyebrow at her response. "Is that all you want his number for?" He asked.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as well. "Well, I wouldn't mind asking him if he's all right either." She replied.

Keith kept his suspicious look. He couldn't quite read the Vixen in this moment. She did seem, a tad untrustworthy with her words, but it was difficult to tell if she had any hidden intentions.

But Keith held his ground.

"I'll ask him for you." He replied, turning to walk away.

"I might not see you around." Vanessa pointed out, making Keith pause once more. "I mean, its just a phone number, not like I'm asking you for his wallet."

Keith turned his head to look back at her, seeing she had a bit of an innocent look on her face. Keith frowned once again, before looking forward. Something wasn't right to him, it could have just been the rumors he had heard making him paranoid, but he decided to trust his gut.

"Sorry, but I can't help you." He spoke simply, before he walked away from her.

"All right... geez." He heard her say behind him.

Keith simply kept walking. He didn't trust her, not one bit. He knew that there had to be some sort of coordination with the rumors going around and with the fact that Aron wasn't showing up to the academy very often. Keith frowned as he continued to walk. He needed to talk with Aron at some point, see if he was all right. Keith worried about his friend, the fact that Aron had such little social contact made him to be a bit of a meek guy. He knew that if Vanessa happened to be "messing" with him, it could possibly be devastating to the Coyote.

The Iguana managed to reach his destination soon enough, coming across a small study area in the academy. Keith spotted Jane along with two of his friends at one of the tables. Jane having her nose buried in a book while Keith's friends seemed to be chatting away. One of his friends managed to spot Keith as he approached the table. This friend, happening to be a mouse, smiled over at Keith and waved.

"Hey Keith !" He greeted.

Keith nodded over to the mouse and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." He replied, looking around at the group.

His other friend greeted him in return, with Jane giving him a somewhat tender smile.

"Hello darling." She stated.

Keith sighed a bit, before giving her a small smile in return. "I told you not to call me that."

Jane shrugged, the smile still present on her face as she looked down at the book in her grasp.

"Well I like it too much to stop." She replied, before glancing up at him once more. "And I think it suits you."

Keith simply shook his head as he looked away, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to win this battle.

"All this lovey dovey stuff aside..." The mouse spoke up. "How you been doing Keith ?"

Keith took a breath. "Well Wally, I've been a bit worked up." He replied, looking over to his friend.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He asked.

Keith averted his gaze for a moment as he frowned, trying to figure out the best way to say what he had on his mind, until he looked up at his friend once again.

"You know my friend Aron right?" He asked.

Wally nodded in response.

Keith licked his lips a bit. "Well, he's been having a bit of a rough time from what I've heard." He stated.

"Wasn't Vanessa messing with a guy named Aron in the halls a couple days ago?" Keith's other friend spoke up, who happened to be a husky. "That have something to do with it?"

Keith nodded, rubbing his hands a bit. "Yeah." He then looked between his two friends. "He also might be getting harassed by Wolf's sister, Ranie, from what I have heard." He leaned back in his chair. "I've been trying to get some info on what's going on between Aron and these two... from what I have heard and seen, it isn't something good."

It became a bit silent after that, until Wally spoke up.

"Well... uh... I had heard from some of Wolf's friends that Ranie has apparently gotten a..." His friend trailed off for a moment, looking down. ""New bitch.""

Keith's eyes widened at this, before he leaned in. "Did you go to Wolf's party?" He asked, urgency in his tone.

Wally nodded in response.

Keith leaned in a bit more. "Did you see Aron there?"

Wally shook his head. "No." He replied, before looking up. "And funnily enough, I didn't see Ranie there either." The mouse looked back to Keith.

Keith looked down, frowning.

"Keith ." Jane spoke up, Keith's gaze traveling up to see an urgent look on her face. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Keith raised an eyebrow, before he nodded.

Jane nodded back, before she stood up, motioning for Keith to follow her. Keith did so, a bit curious as to what this was all about. Jane lead Keith to a empty part of the hall, looking around the area a bit, before she turned to him.

"I was going to tell you this tonight but... with how bad this might actually be I should probably tell you now." Jane stated, gaining a serious look.

Keith tilted his head a bit. "What is it?"

Jane's eyes glanced around once more, before she leaned in. "I happened to be sitting near Vanessa and some of her friends today." She said in a hushed tone. "They were chatting, I wasn't really paying too much attention at first." She looked down, before leaning in a bit closer, her voice dropping to a near whisper. "Until I heard the words " that cute little coyote made such a good toy.""

Keith's eyes widened at this as a pit of dread hit filled his stomach, those words hitting him like a bus.

"They didn't say much after that." Jane continued. "But... the way she said it..." She shook her head a bit. "She might have done something a little more than just mess with him in the halls."

Keith's gaze met the floor, realizing just how horrible Aron's situation might actually be. It was far worse than he had thought... he thought Ranie or Vanessa had just taken things a bit too far with Aron, but now it seems that the both of them may have done something terrible to his friend.

"Thanks Jane..." Keith stated, in a bit of a daze. "I've... I've gotta go do something about this."

Jane grabbed his arm. "Let me help." She stated. "Please, I know how much you care about Aron."

Keith nodded a bit, placing a hand on his head. "Yeah... just... try to get as much information as you can on what either of them did..."

Jane smiled and nodded back. "I'll do what I can."

Keith gave a small smile back. "Thanks..." He then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

Jane's smile widened, the two of them soon saying a quick goodbye afterwards.

Keith then quickly made his way down the hall, gaining a somewhat serious look.

He needed to help Aron, especially with how terrible the situation actually was. Aron was probably his best and oldest friend and Keith began to see how bad these two had hurt the Coyote.

Keith frowned as he continued to walk.

Vanessa and Ranie would get what's coming to them soon enough. But for now, Keith had to make sure he could help Aron in any way he could.

Before it was too late...

 **A/N: Holy sweet Jesus! Its almost been a bloody year and I haven't uploaded a damn thing!**

 **I have become lazy in my old age! I don't even have any smut in this chap for yah poor souls!**

 **Yeah... sorry about that. I've been doing life things, and life things SUCK ASS! They stress me out too much, so I can't even write my horny and deranged shit for you people!**

 **But I gots another chap out, and don't you worry me friends! There shall be smut in the next one! Much to my pride's dismay.**

 **Anywho, thanks to all of ye who are still on board this shitshow! I ain't dead yet! And maybe I'll actually finish this thing eh!?**

 **Have a good night!**


End file.
